His Greatest Treasure
by Dinaji Uchiha
Summary: What if the Akatsuki wasnt all bad? Kisame and Itachi find themselves at a cafe/inn where the owners are not what they seem to be and he begins to fall for the girl he met years ago. But fate has other things in store. Will he be able to be with the love of his life or will she be taken as someone else's mate? Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Midori stared out of the window of the cafe that her and brother owned. The cafe sat on the edge of a plateau over looking the ocean. It was also their home. It was the slowest week for business on account it was monsoon season. She watched the rain pour down as her brother Yamato walked inside from the storm.

"Man it doesnt seem like its going to let up anytime soon." He said setting the basket of fresh chicken eggs down on the counter. Midori sighed "I agree. At this rate all of pur product will go to waste. We havent had a customer in the past two days at this rate we won't be able to renovate this place like we wanted to." She told him. Yamato walked over to her and hugged her.

"We will get there dear sister I promise. We have loads of fresh product everyday from our friends in the ocean the forest and the sky. This weather wont last forever." He told her. They were very close as siblings but they also carried a big secret. They appeared human but they indeed were not. Yamato took after their father. He had the blood of a dragon of the sky running through his veins.

Now Midori on the other hand she took after their mother. She was a dragoness of the sea. Now they had two forms one was partial dragon where they appeared half human half dragon. And the last form was full dragon. Yamato being the oldest can turn into the final form. Midori on the other hand had only transformed into that form only once but lost control.

Now what Yamato meant by friends of the sea,forest,and air was there were other dragons that helped them get fish and all sorts of other products they could use. The only things they couldnt get from their friends were processed foods like cheese and other things.

Midori looked back out the window. She began to recollect on a day just like this where she met a boy. He was 5 years older than her. He was blue skinned with blue spikey hair. He looked like a shark in a why to her. She never did get his name. She remembered seeing him standing at the waters edge staring out at the ocean.

They had made small talk before Midori was called back to the house on account of the weather. She never saw him again after that. She wondered what became of him. She wondered if he became a great ninja like he said he wanted to do. Just then the front door opened. "Now who would be crazy enough to be out in this weather?" He said before turning around.

He saw two men standing there wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. He couldnt make out their faces due to the hats they wore. "Welcome gentlemen to the Dragons Pearl can I take you cloaks I can have them dried for you?" He asked. "You may." The shorter man said. The took their cloaks and hats off. "Thank you now if you gentlemen would have a seat my sister will take care of you."

Midori looked at her brother and nodded. She grabbed a couple menus and began to walk over to their table. "Hello I'm Midori I'll be your waitress today what can I get you to drink?" She asked. "I'll have green tea." The one man said. He had unusual red eyes and long black hair put back into a low ponytail. Midori nodded writing his drink order down. Then she looked at the other man but as she gazed upon that her heart nearly stopped.

It couldnt be him couldn't. He looked the same but older. The light blue skin dark blue hair and the appearance of a shark. "What can I get for you?" She asked. The man smirked ."I'll have some sake." He told her. Midori nodded "ok just hang tight and look over the menus I'll be back with your drinks and then we can get you guys something to eat you arm you up." She said before walking away briskly.

The two men watched her go "it seems like you scared her Kisame." The man said. The man known as Kisame grinned "I have that effect on a lot of people. But she wasnt scared. In fact Itachi I do believe ive seen her before. I'm sure of it."

Itachi looked amused at his friend. "Oh really? How long ago was that? Ive never seen you around a woman that wasnt scared of you." He said. Kisame chuckled "heh this was back in my childhood days I was 11 and she was 6 at the time." He said.

He watched her make the drinks she sure had changed since then. She had long magenta hair her eyes were bright pink. She looked like she was made out of porcelain. She looked so delicate and fragile. He couldnt believe how beautiful she had become.

Back when they first met she wasnt very pretty at all but now she blossomed into a beautiful woman. They watched as she made her way to them with their drinks. "Alright guys have you decided on what to eat?" She asked.

Kisame nodded "I will have the miso soup with some tango." Kisame said. He watched her write his order down before looking at Itachi "I'll have the same." Midori nodded writing his order down as well. "Ok I'll have it ready in just a few minutes." She said before walking away.

Midori began making the soup one thing she knew they needed was a chef to do all the cooking. Right now was fine since they didnt have many customers but once they add more rooms to the place more people would stay as long as they needed as well as eat the food.

"My dear sister is there anything I can help you with?" She heard her brother say. Midori turned around and shook her head and smiled "no I'm fine brother thank you."

Yamato patted her on the shoulder. She watched him grab himself a beer before walking back over to the table where the two men were and started chatting with them. That was Yamato alright. He was definitely the social butterfly.

He could talk to anyone and make friends with could here the three of them laughing just as the door opened once more revealing a tall slender man with blue dragon like horns and long white hair.

"Welcome sir to the Dragons Pearl I'm Yamato please have a seat. Would you like something to drink?" He asked.


	2. Chapter 2

The man bowed "My apologies for interrupting my name is Daichi may I have a word with your sister Midori?" He asked.

Midori put her guests food on a tray and walked it over to them. "Here you guys go made with the freshest ingredients." She said to them before looking at her brothers direction. "Who's this?" She looked at the man curiously

Daichi bowed before her "My lady my name is Daichi I came from the court of dragons as you know it's required for you to find a mate. I came here to ask for your hand."

Midori was taken back by this. "I'm sorry that you had to come out all the way here in this weather but I'm not interested in an arranged marriage. I cant marry someone I dont love." She replied before running out the back door into the storm.

"Oh my this is unfortunate. Do try to talk to her. This is inevitable she must find a mate soon." He said before leaving. Yamato just shook his head and sighed. "Ohhh boy."

"Yamato you said this place is an inn as well right?" Itachi asked. Yamato looked at him and nodded "yes it is."

Itachi nodded before hand Yamato the money. When Yamato looked at how much he was given he was in shock.

"This covers it for a while right?" Itachi asked.

Yamato nodded in delight "this is more than enough please make yourselves at home. I'll show you to your rooms right this way" he said just as the door opened revealing Midori soaked down to the bone. "I-is he gone?" She asked. Yamato nodded letting Midori sigh in relief. "Thank goodness."

Midori felt a bit light-headed and before she knew it she collapsed from exhaustion. She expected to fall to the floor but instead she found herself in Kisame's arms. She weakly looked at him "Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded slightly but he knew as we'll as she did that she was too weak to stand. "Midori are you ok?" Yamato asked

She could hear the concern in his voice. "I'm feeling a bit under the whether right now I stayed outside too long. I just need some rest is all." She said. She felt Kisame pick her up "I'm sorry for being a burden." She said starring into his yellow eyes.

Those eyes of hers seemed so full of mystery yet there was a hint of kindness in them. Kisame shook his head as he stood up with her in his arms. "No worries miss. You just worry about getting better."

Midori smiled slightly "call me Midori you don't have to be so formal with me."

Kisame chuckled at her. "If you want I can take her to her room." Yamato said. Kisame nodded as he carefully transferred Midori to her brother. "Ok right this way"

Yamato began to walk up the stairs. The 2nd floor was where Yamato and Midori's rooms were. It had it's own living room as well. Kisame and Itachi watched as Yamato took Midori into her bedroom. He finally came back out shutting the door behind him.

"Ok onward with the tour." He said Kisame and Itachi followed after him as they walked up another flight of stairs. "Have you and your sister been living here long?" Itachi asked.

Yamato nodded "yes we were actually born in the very house. Our parents passed away when Midori and I were young. I was only 12 at the time. She was only 6. She was still a child when it happened. A war broke out and our parents were put in the middle of it. They pretty much sacrificed themselves for make sure we survived."

Kisame couldn't believe how some parents would pay the ultimate price just for their children. "Ok here you are. If you guys need anything at all just let one of us know." Yamato said. Kisame and Itachi bowed "Thank you Yamato you and your sister have been gracious hosts."

Yamato smiled and nodded before turning to leave. Kisame opened the door to their room it was nicely furnished. And very spacious. "Well this is a set back." He said.

Itachi nodded as he watched his partner set his giant sword sharkskin against the wall. " we will have to let Pein now about the weather. We cant leave until the monsoon has past."

Kisame nodded before looking out the window "they are hiding something. What do you suppose it could be?" He asked before turning around to face his friend. Yamato was only a year older than him which would make Midori only 24.

"I dont think they are crazed murderers. They are way too nice for that. Spies? What do you think Itachi?"

Itachi smirked and shrugged "I'm sure we will find out in due time. For now let's get some rest." He said.

Kisame nodded before climbing in his bed. He began to think back to the day where he first met Midori before sleep claimed him.

Midori awoke still not feeling well. "Ahhchooo!" She sneezed. This was the first time in a long time that she had been sick. "Dear sister its me may I come in?" She heard her brother say.

"Y-yes you may." She told him. She watched as her door opened. Seeing her brother walk in. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Midori sighed "I have a ahhhcoo! cold. I may have over did it yesterday." She said. She felt Yamato check her forehead to see if she had a fever.

"Hmmm you have a low fever. What were you thinking going into the ocean while it was storming. You do realize that Daichi is right. Sooner or later you will have to find a mate. Or the consequences will be beyond imaginable."

Midori rolled her eyes "if the consequences are so bad why arent you married and have a couple of whelps of your own?"

"Because its not required of me to do so. My breed is not extinct. You are one of the last sea dragonesses. Your kind is very rare." He shot back

Midori couldnt believe this coming from her own brother. "I get it but I cant marry someone I dont love. I just can't." She yelled

Yamato just sighed. "I know at this point even if you married a human it would still count. You dont even leave the cafe. Go out there and find someone." He told her.

Midori looked down "I just need time I still dont have my final form down. I loose control luckily not for a long time but what if I go berserk and stay that way. I'm terrified."

She felt her brothers arms wrap around her in a hug "You'll overcome that fear. I know you will. Just take it easy and no going outside until the storm is over."

Midori giggled and rolled her eyes "Ok I wont go outside." She told him.

Yamato ruffled her hair a bit before leaving her room. Midori hugged her knees to her chest. Maybe she should have taken Daichi's offer. He was a sea dragon as well. She quickly shook her head of that thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Midori got out of bed and decided to get ready for the day. It was still pouring down the rain. She could hear the thunder rolling in the distance. She made her way to the kitchen and turned the lights on. No one was awake yet so she decided to make coffee for herself and everyone else.

It was then heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Kisame. "Good morning." She said to him as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She was actually glad to see him. It would be a great chance to catch up with one another.

"Morning how are you feeling?" He asked as he walked up to the bar. "A little under the weather but other than that I'm good. I just wasnt expecting a marriage proposal yesterday." She said shaking her head. "Would You like some coffee?"

Kisame nodded as she poured him a cup and handing it to him. "So what would you like for breakfast? Yamato and Itachi should be up soon so I thought I'd go ahead and get started."

Kisame thought for a second "how about some eggs and bacon?" He asked. Midori smiled at his simple request. "Ok I'll start getting it ready." She said before taking a big drink of coffee. She grabbed an apron off the hook and began to get things ready.

"Oh shoot I have to check the chickens for eggs real quick do you mind coming with me?" She asked Kisame looked at her for a second before nodding. Setting his coffee down he stood up and joined her. She grabbed an umbrella for them and out the door the went.

Kisame could tell the height difference between him and her. She had to have been about 5'7" and himself was 6'4". The top of her head came to his shoulders. "Here let me hold the umbrella that way you're not straining yourself." He told her.

Midori giggled sheepishly as they entered the chicken coop. Kisame couldnt believe how many chickens they had. There was at least 15 hens. He watched Midori gingerly check for eggs petting the hens as she went. He could see the pride she had taking care of her animals as well as cooking.

"Did You know a chicken egg can stay in room temperature if you have not washed it?" She asked over her shoulder. Kisame shook his head "No I did not. Thats very interesting though." He told her. "They seem to trust you a lot."

Midori nodded "yes they for one are really well looked after by Yamato and I. Not only that but most of them we raised as babies too. They is such good chickens." She said in a baby talk kind of way making Kisame snicker.

Midori looked over at him making him quit rather quickly. "Ok I have just one more stop to make before we head inside. Goodbye girls see you in the morning. Yamato will be in to feed you here shortly." She said to the chickens before closing the door.

Midori walked past the chicken coop and stopped infront of two gravestones. Kisame noticed the gravest were intricately decorated. Both of the stones were made of ebony the lettering on one was made of of rubies and the other was of sea blue opals. There was also golden trinkets in front of them.

"Your parents?" Kisame asked. Midori nodded "yes they died when I was only 6. There's not a day that goes by that I wish they were here with us today. We were told it was a freak accident, but Yamato thinks it was a plot by the council."

Kisame watched her place some gemstones down infront of her parents graves before turning to look at him. "Lets go back inside you're probably starving and bored of hearing me talk." She said.

Kisame shook his head "you're not boring at all. Really." He told her. Midori smiled as they walked back inside surprisingly no one was awake yet. "So how have you been all these years?" She asked.

That confirmed Kisame's question of weather she knew who he was or not. "Not too bad I finally became a ninja like I wanted and even became part of an organization called the Akatsuki. We take on missions and get paid for doing them. Thats actually what Itachi and I are doing but with the weather being like it is and everything it's best to wait it out. I hope the years have been kind to you as well?" He asked.

Midori nodded " it hasnt been too bad for me but I must say mines a little more boring than yours. I just stayed around here after finishing school to help my brother with the cafe. That's really it." She said leaving out the details of her and her brother being dragons of course. "So tell me more about the Akatsuki what are the other members like? Any interesting missions you been on?" She asked.

Kisame didnt think for one second that she was boring. But he was kind of tickled when she asked him about the other members and what all he had done in missions. It was comforting that he could talk to someone like her and she not run away scared. What he wanted to know was what is the council she spoke of.

"Well we have Pein who is the leader. Theres Konan, Zetsu who is actually some sort of plant monster thing. But he's really good at making medicines. Deidara who plays with clay he actually has mouths in his hands that make clay bombs its really weird. Then theres Hidan hes very religious and is immortal. Kakazuz I wanna say he's like a zombie almost. But hes a tightwad when it comes to money. And we have Sasori who can control puppets and last but not least there's Tobi."

Midori looked at him curiously "what does Tobi do?" She asked. Kisame shrugged "not really sure just that Tobi is a good boy." He replied

Midori giggled at his statement "what a unique group of people you hang around with. But definitely what you have been doing is definitely more interesting." She replied just as Yamato and Itachi came down the stairs.

"Good morning! I have coffee ready and breakfast is just about done." She said. Yamato poured him a cup of coffee. "Remember what I told you about going outside in this weather." He said to her. Midori pouted "I just went out to get eggs but I'm thinking fish tonight for dinner and we have none in the fridge." She protested.

Kisame cleared his throat "if anything I can do some fishing to help out." Yamato nodded "I have a spare rod in the closet I'll loan you. As for you dear sister you go out there, there will be no shiny treasure for you." He warned her.

Midori shot him a glare but sighed "fine I'll just stay I'm my room all day." She said. Before serving them breakfast. But little did Yamato know that she was going to sneak out when the time was right. She quickly ate her breakfast before running up the stairs. She shut the door and proceeded to climb out her window.

Once free she took off running towards the cliff only to jump into the raging abyss below where she turned into her 1st form. One would say she looked like a mermaid,but she indeed was not. She began to search for dinner.

Yamato cleaned up the kitchen after everyone was done. Kisame was down by the shore fishing. He had caught a couple already but they werent big enough. It was then that he got a hit on his line. He began to reel it in. He could tell it was a large fish judging by the fight it put up but much to his disappointment the pole went still and there was no longer a fish at the end of the line.

Kisame groaned at this but to his surprise he saw something jump out of the water. It was hard to see but whatever it was, it had midnight blue scales. Kisame rubbed his eyes before taking another look but it was gone. He figured it was his mind playing tricks on him. There was no way it was a mermaid or was it?

Having not caught a thing he headed back up to the cafe. "Any luck Kisame?" Yamato asked Kisame shook his head. "No but the weirdest thing just happened. I think I hooked a mermaid but it got away." He replied.

Yamato then realized that his sister snuck out but he didn't want to say it in front of Kisame. "Whats going on?" Midori asked drying her hair off. She had took a shower to get the saltwater off of her plus to clean the small cut she just received. "What happened to your leg?" Yamato asked raising his eyebrow at her.

She knew she got caught. Especially the look he gave her "I cut it shaving my leg by accident is all." She replied. Kisame thought she was acting strange for a moment. Whatever it was he would find it out.


	4. Chapter 4

"What did I tell you about going outside?" Yamato asked. Midori looked down "I know but the water wasnt that bad and I need to be in the sea, its apart of me just like the sky is apart of you." She argued

Yamato groaned "but you almost blown our cover with that stunt you pulled. Remember you are one of the last female sea dragons there are what if you get found out you could be killed." He yelled

Midori sighed "ive known Kisame for a long time I dont think he would hurt me." She said. She was glad they were outside talking about this. Kisame and Itachi were both inside so they couldnt have heard them.

"That was years ago Midori. People change. Look I dont want to argue with you just please be more careful. You are all I have left I dont want to see you hurt." He said

Midori nodded "I know brother. I know but I think you should trust me on this. I don't think they would do that. I have a good sense of character remember?" She asked.

Yamato sighed before smiling slightly "You do. You wouldnt happen to like Kisame would you?" He teased. Midori's eyes widened in horror "w-what why would you say something like that? He's a dear friend to me thats it."

Yamato laughed "I just love to tease you. Just remember what I said about being careful." He said before hugging her tightly.

Midori hugged him back. She hated to fight with her brother bit he was right even though she didnt think they would hurt her. "I'm going to the lake up the hill theres some rare fish up there I heard about might be worth looking into." She said.

Yamato shook his head "Ok be safe. I love you dear sister." He told her. Midori smiled "and I you dear brother." She told him before running off. "Yeah you like him no use denying it." he said to himself before walkimg back into the cafe.

"Is everything ok? We heard yelling." Itachi asked. Yamato laughed "Yeah everything is fine just having our usual sibling spats." He replied.

Itachi chuckled "I know the feeling I have a young brother as well we argue something fierce sometimes."

XMeanwhile at the Court of DragonsX

Daichi made his way to the hall of elders. He was determined to make Midor his mate. Even if he had to go through the elders using their magic.

"Daichi my boy what brings you to see us?" The elder fire dragon asked. Daichi bowed before the elders. "I'm in need of your assistance my lords. The dragoness I had picked to be my mate had refused my offer. Would you be able to change her mind using your powers so I may take her as my own?" He asked

"I'm afraid it is too late for that my boy. It appears that she has already formed a bond with someone. It is beyond our reach." The elder forest dragon replied. Daichi couldnt believe his plan had failed. "I see. This is unfortunate. I'm sorry to have wasted your time." He said bowing again.

He turned on his heel and walked out there had to be a way to change what had been done. He would go to the ancient library and see what he could find out. Midori will be his and his alone.

X Back at the Cafe X

"So you mean to tell me you can use the amaterasu?" Yamato asked. Itachi nodded "yes it has been passed down from generation to generation." He said. Yamato thought this was interesting the last time he saw black fire was from the hellfire dragons which he thought to be extinct.

"Say where's Midori?" Kisame asked. Yamato chuckled it was apparent that he liked her too. "She went to the lake up the hill from here. She said something about there being some rare fish in that lake. Could you do me a favor and maybe check on her. She can be very clumsy at times."

Kisame nodded before walking out the door. It was still raining but the water didnt bother him. In fact he loved the rain. He took his time walking up the trail this area was rather beautiful. There were ruins everywhere.

When he got up to the lake the view was breathtaking. The water was almost crystal clear it was a beautiful shade of blue. Ruins sat on one side surrounded by beautiful whysteria trees in different shades of blues, pinks, and purples. Never had he seen anything like it.

But where was Midori? He walked up to the waters edge and found her clothes sitting on a stump beside him. He felt his face grow hot. She was around and had no clothing on. Just then he saw her head poke out from under the water.

But something was different about her. "Hey Midori." He yelled. Midori whipped her head around in horror "shit." She mumbled. This was bad for one she was naked and two she was in her first dragon form at that.

"W-what d-do y-you w-want?" She yelled nervously. Her voice was high pitched. "Yamato asked me to check on you. Do you need any help?" He yelled back. "N-no I-I'm F-fine." She never been this nervous. "T-turn around I-I'm coming out." She said. She watched him turn around figuring now was the best time to change back.

She quickly swam over to where her clothes were and began to quickly get dressed. She wasn't going to lie she was nervous. "O-Ok you can turn around now." She said. Kisame turned around and saw that she looked the same as had before.

"So did you find those fish?" He asked. Midori chuckled before reaching down and pulling up a sting full of fish. Kisame grinned "so fish again for dinner tonight?"

Midori nodded "ive never caught this kind before so it should be pretty good. I make a mean seafood Alfredo." She said. Kisame thought her cooking was better than amyoned well except for his mom. Sje too took pride in what she did. He liked that about her.

 **A/N: hey guys another chapter is up hope to have a few more done soon. I am holding a contest in a couple of chapters there will be a lemon. If anyone wants to take the challenge and write one that you think best to happen please send it to me via inbox! The winner Will get it posted for the chapter with full credit for that chapter. Also a shout out to a friend of mine Adam he's been collaborating this project with me so thanks again! See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Finally the rain had stopped. The monsoon finally past and all that was left was rough waters and wind. Every now and then the sun would peak out. "So I take it we are leaving?" Kisame said.

Itachi nodded "yes we must complete this mission. And besides we live close by so you will be able to visit Midori whenever you want."

Kisame just looked at his partner "its not like shes my girlfriend or anything." He stated making Itachi chuckle.

Kisame looked out the window again it will be almost 2 months before they make it back this way. He didnt know why but he was going to miss her. They both grabbed their belongings and headed downstairs.

Midori was making breakfast happily humming a tune as she did. It seemed the break in the weather brought out the best in her. Thats when she locked eyes with him. She saw that they had their belongings and knew it was time for them to leave.

"Todays the day isnt it?" She asked. Kisame nodded "yes we will be gone for about two months or more depending on whats going on. But we shall visit when get get back. Our hideout isn't far from here actually." He told her.

Midori nodded understaning that it will be a while before they will meet again. "Just be careful out there ok?" She asked. Kisame nodded "I wont make any promises but I'll try." He said winking at her.

Midori smiled as she watched them leave. Now she had no one to talk to that understood her luke he did. "Looks like your boyfriend left." Yamato said coming back inside causing Midori to glare at him. "I just hate you sometimes you know that?" She asked.

Yamato stuck his tongue out at her. "I'm going into town to see what we can get done remodel wise what do you think we should have done?" He asked.

Midori thought for a moment. Their bedrooms were good sized with bathrooms of their own. "Lets see how about a bigger lobby for one with a bigger kitchen and more rooms for guests? I can go look around shipwrecks and everything for treasure we can sell it and get more money" she stated.

Yamato nodded "we could use a bigger lobby for sure and more rooms mean more business too. What do you think about hiring a chef?"

Midori was happy at the thought of not having to cook all the time. She also needed to make a truck order to get fresh supplies since business will be starting back up well after their remodel is done anyways.

"Yes I would like that very much. I'll go get started on the treasure hunting." She said. She left the cafe with a bag in tow and walked down to the shore. She took her clothes off and stuck them in a box and walked into the water.

She waited until she was completely submerged and changed forms. She dove into the depths searching for any trinket she could. She searched clams for pearls in which she found severalone of them was a golden pearl.

She decided to keep it until she found the man of her dreams. It was customer for a sea dragon to give a Pearl to their intended. She began to swim around a little bit unefore stumbling on a sunken pirate ship.

It must have just recently sunk on account nothing had begun to decay. She began to search through the wreckage finding a treasure chest full of gold and gemstones, bracelets and other jewelery. This was the best find she ever came across.

She closed the chest and began to lift it. It was heavy for sure but one thing about her being in this form was that she had more strenght in the water than she did on land. She was happy about this for sure.

She dragged it all the way to the shore before changing back. Now this was going to be tricky. She quickly got dressed and began to drag the chest up the hill. "Midori do you need help?" She heard Yamato ask above her.

Midori stopped before looking up at him "please this is super heavy. Just wait till you look inside this thing." She said proudly. Yamato grabbed one side of the chest and she grabbed the other and together they lifted the chest and began to carry it up the hill.

When they got it inside Yamato opened the chest. He was amazed at all the treasure she had found. "We will be able to afford the remodel and then some for sure now. Way to go." He said

Midori giggled "now we just have to sell this to a jeweller. I'll set up interviews for a chef first thing tomorrow. As well as order a truck. If you want to go to town and sell all of this to the local jeweller and hire a building crew we will be in top shape."

"Will do. Now you go and rest up I'll be home soon." He told her. Midori nodded as she watxhed her brother leave with the teasure she has found. Things were starting to look up. She walked back into the cafe and began to walk to her room.

She put the golden pearl in her keep sake box. That was when she heard the Bell to the front door rushed downstairs and almost nearly fell. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting how may I help you?" She asked.

To her surprise it was one of the members from the group Kisame and Itachi were from. A girl with blue hair. "Yes I would like something to eat." She said. Midori nodded "ok have a seat and I'll bring you a menu." She replied.

The girl sat down as Midori handed her a menu. "I'll have the Mandarin chicken salad please." She said. Midori nodded "ok I'll bring it to you in just a second can I get you a drink?"

"Just a cup of water." She replied. Midori once again nodded before taking the menu and walking to the kitchen. She began putting the salad together quickly before she brought it to the girl. "Ok here you go let me know if you need anything else."

The girl nodded as she began to eat. "Wow this is amazing. Everything is so fresh." She said. Midori smiled that was one thing that always made her happy. "Thank you so much. You actually just missed your commrads they left a few hours ago." Midori told her.

The girl looked at her curiously. "Was it a tall looking shark man and a long black haired man with red eyes?" She asked

Midori nodded "yes Kisame and Itachi. Ive known Kisame for a while its been years since we've seen each other." The girl smiled "the names Konan have a seat we should talk."

Midori nodded "I'm Midori." She said. Konan looked at her "the Midori?" She asked. Midori was confused "the Midori what's that supposed to mean?" Konan laughed "nothing bad I assure you. Kisame talked about you before."

Midori was curious "really what did he say." She asked. "Just sit right there and I'll tell you everything I know." Konan told her. Midori was glad she had made another friend.


	6. Chapter 6

3 months have passed by and the remodel was going quite well. With all the treasure Midori had found they were able to make quite the profit. Midori was taking a break outside for she was tired of hearing hammers and drills in both ears.

She stared out at the ocean it had been 3 months since she last seen Kisame or even heard from him for that matter. What was this feeling? She hasnt stopped thinking about him since the day he left. She hoped he was Ok.

X with Itachi and Kisame X

"Its been 3 long months and we are finally back home." Kisame said. They made it to the hideout but Kisame had other plans in mind. "Just remember we have to check in first before you go see your girlfriend." Itachi told him.

Kisame rolled his eyes "again shes not my girlfriend." He replied as they approached Peins office. Itachi opened the door "Sir we have completed our mission." He said. Pein nodded at the two "Well done you two collect your payments I'll let you know when there is a mission available." He said. Itachi and Kisame both bowed before turning to leave.

Kisame collected his payment before returning to his room. He laid down on his bed deep in thought. He was thinking about Midori again. "ugh what is going on?!" He groaned. "Why does thinking about her make me feel all warm and snuggly? Wait do I even like feeling warm and snuggly? Just who does she think she is for making me feel warm and snuggly. If anything I should be mad at her. How dare She!" He yelled slamming his fists on the bed yet he couldn't stay mad at her. Hes never felt this way.

He decided to get changed into something more formal before heading out.

X Back at the Cafe

Midori was busy cleaning the kitchen when she heard footsteps. It was Yamato. "Hey whats Up?" She asked. He looked like there was something wrong. "I just heard that Daichi is threatening to go to the elders if you do not marry him."

Midori couldnt believe what she was hearing. "My answer is still no regardless of who he goes to." She defended before walking out the door. She was so mad that she couldnt see straight. She just wanted to jump into the ocean and swim away for good. "Whoa Midori whats wrong?" She heard a voice say.

She looked up and saw Kisame standing there. "You're back!" She said. Kisame nodded at her. "We just got back an hour ago. "How have you been?" He asked. Midori sighed "well up until I found out Daichi still wants to marry me that he has resulted to going before the council to do something about it. I've been great. How have you been?" She asked

Kisame hated that she was trying to act like shes fine. What she needed was a distraction. "Say why don't we take a walk?" He asked. Midori looked at him and nodded "ok." She was glad he was here.

"So you haven't changed your mind about the whole marriage to Daichi have you?" He asked. Dinaji shook her head as they walked. "I would rather die than to marry him." Hearing this made Kisame relieved.

Kisame wanted to take her into town to occupy her thoughts but what was there to do? She liked the ocean maybe they could rent a boat and go out to sea for a bit. Whatever it was he had better to decide now.

"Why dont we get something to eat and then maybe rent a boat or something." He said. Midori nodded. "That sounds nice thank you for doing this." She told him. Kisame grinned "no problem maybe we can find a boat with some sailors." He stated.

Midori started laughing "no way that boat is full of seamen." Kisame stared to laugh as well "Ok sincr you put it that way nevermind the sailor option." There was that feeling again. He wanted to wrap her in a hug but knowing if he showed her his other form she would scream and run in terror.

He wanted her to see it but he was afraid of the outcome after all no one could love a monster. They ended up walking into town only to stop at a tea house. "This is the first time in a long time that I have actually went out to town like this. Especially with someone thats not my brother." She said as they sat down.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked. Midori shook her head "no not at all. Its a nice feeling." She said. Kisame smiled. He was glad to hear that. Midori was having a great time. She now felt that this was indeed the time to tell him what she really was.

"Do you think he will go through with it?" Kisame asked. Midori shrugged "I'm not sure. I never met him before that day she showed up. I just know I'll fight if I have too." She said. He could see that she meant it.

"Well dont worry cuz old sharkskin here and I will be beside you all the way." He told her. He could see the blush on her cheeks. It was rather cute seeing her like that. "Thank you Kisame." She said placing her small hand over his big one.

Kisame could feel his cheeks grow hot. "Why dont we get out of here." He said. Midori nodded as they got up and left for the docks where Kisame paid for a rental boat and out to sea they went. They got out far enough to where the town was in the distance. He turned the boat off to where that sat a drift.

Midori sighed "one thong about the sea is tho it may be beautiful its full of monsters." She said. Kisame lookes at her " what do you mean?" He asked. She sighed before jumping into the ocean. Kisame looked over the edge at her "there's something I must show you come into the water with me."

Kisame looked at her "you're not going to try to lead me to my death are you?" He teased. Midori rolled her eyes. "No. Its just really important that I show you." She said. Kisame took his shoes and shirt off before jumping into the water.

She was so scared and unsure but she felt she needed to show him. "I'm not what you think I am Kisame. I'm a monster. I hope this doesn't change anything when I show you." She told him. How could she be a monster.

He watched Midori duck underwater and he follwed. He watched her transform into something he had not expected. She her legs were now a tail. Midnight blue scales cover her arms from elbow to hands she had scales that went up her sides and around her breasts.

She is what he saw that day when he was fishing. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. His heart was racing at the sight of her. "This is what I have been hiding. I am a sea dragon. Yamato is also a dragon but one that flies and breathes fire." She told him.

This gave him the courage to show her his form. "You are not a monster Midori. You're beautiful." He told her. This shocked her. For the first time someone accepted her as she was. "Oh but I am a monster I have another form my full dragon form. One I cant control thus yet. The one time I transformed I to it I became a mindless killing machine. So yes Kisame I am a monster."

Kisame swam over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I dont see a monster when I look at you whatever form you choose doesnt change a thing about how I feel about you. But if you want to see a monster I'll sow you one." He told her.

Midori lookea at him as he backed away from her. She watched as he fused with sharkskin giving her the appearance of a shark with legs. " as You can see you are no monster. I am. Even when I'm not using this form people are still scared of me." He said before reverting back.

Kisame stared at her and waited for her to scream and get away from him as fast as possible. But to his surprise she didn't. Instead she swam closer to him and ran her fingers across his bare arms. "I am not scared of you one bit. You are fine as you are in my eyes."

Kisame let out a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you Midori."


	7. Chapter 7

A huge weight had been lifted off their chest. One accepted the other without a doubt in their mind. Now that they had made it back into town there was only one thing left. "Would You like to join me for dinner tonight?" He asked.

Midori blushed "are you asling me out on a date Kisame?" She asked. Kisame scratched the back of his hand "Well yes. Will you accept?"

Midori giggled at his awkwardness. "I accept." She told him. Kisame smiled "good I'll come pick you up at 8." He told her. She smiled as she began to walk home. She had a lot of things to do before hand. She quickly ran home and jumped into the shower. Her heart was racing with excitement.

When she got out she began to put some makeup on. "Whoa why are you getting all dolled up for?" She heard Yamato ask. Midori rolled her eyes at him "if you must know I have a date tonight with Kisame." She told him.

Yamato was surprised "So you told him about what we are?" He asked. Midori nodded "I showed him and he showed me his beast form. He accepted me for what I am brother." She told him. Yamato was happy to see his sister finally found someone.

"Then you have a good time tonight." He told her before walking away. Midori finished putting her makeup on and began to walk to her room. But when she got there she found a couple of bags in front of her door. It was from Kisame. There was a note attached as well.

 _"Midori this is a little gift from me I hope you like it. Konan picked out your outfit. So dont worry see you at 8."_

Midori smiled before looking into the first bag. She found a beautiful wine colored lace high low dress. With a pair of black heels. Also in the bag was a wine colored matching lace strapless bra and panties. Midori giggled but she was amazed that everything was her size.

Konan did a really great job. On the other bag was a clutch handbag that matched her dress perfectly. And las but not least there was a small box. When she peered inside she found the most beautiful necklace she had ever laid eyes on.

It was a blue diamond heart in the middle with white diamonds outlining it as well as the chain. Midori couldnt believe he spent so much on her.

She took the pendant put of the box and gently put it on. It was gorgeous. She began to get dressed all shebhad keft to do was do her hair. She sprayed a bit of perfume than it was back to the bathroom.

She took her hair out of the towel and began to blow dry it. Once it was finally dry enough she began to put it up in a clip before curling any of the loose ends. This was really the first time she ever dressed up for anyone.

"Midori! Kisame's here for you!" Yamato yelled. Midori took a deep breath before. She began to walk down the stairs.

Kisame was nervous about tonight. He wanted everything to be perfect. He could here the clacking of heels he looked up. There she was. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed upon her. "You look lovely." He told her offering his arm to her.

Midori smiled as she took his arm and walked out the door. "I trust everything Konan picked out for you fit?" He asked. Midori nodded "yes thank you I loved everything you got me." Kisame was so relieved that she loved everything he had gotten her.

They walked into town and it seemed lime there was a festival being held. It was the fireworks festival they held every summer. There was always plenty of food and beautiful fireworks shooting off it was a very romantic spot.

Kisame pulled out a chair allowing Midori to sit down. He sat down infront of her. After they had ordered their food the decided to make some small talk while they waited. "So with you being a dragon how old are you really?" He asked.

Midori laughed "my you are brave for asking a woman's age. I am 24." She told him. Kisame looked at her ."so how old do dragons live to be?" He asked. Midori knew she better explain everything to him from the beginning.

"Ok so when a dragon is born they are hatched out of an egg. They grow like hlw a human child would until they turn 21. After that they are much more slower. I'll stay like this until I'm 3000 years old. The oldest dragon lived to be 30,000 years old." She stated.

Kisame coughed choking on the sake. "Wow that's crazy so you'll stay young till you are 3000 so do you are a little after that?" He asked.

Midori took a drink of sake "yes we would age to a 40-50 year old. Its a slow process though. You dont just go to bed one day wake up the next and then boom you're 40." She told him. Kisame nodded in understanding at her words.

They ate in silence until they were done. The effects of the sake left them both feel preety good. "Why dont we stay in town tonight we could enjoy the festival." Midori suggested. Kisame nodded as they began to stand up.

They checked into a hotel and quickly got to their rooms. It was a two bed room with a great view of the beach as well as where the fireworks would be set off. Midori took her shoes off to be more comfortable. Just after she did one of the fireworks were let off making a loud bang.

"Come on its starting." She said excitedly. She quickly made her way to the balcony with Kisame standing behind her. The colors the fireworks were different shades of color. She leaned her back against Kisame who without hesitation wrapped his arms around her.

It was the perfect way to end the night. She wanted this moment to last forever. But she knew all good things would eventually end. They both turned to go back inside but something told both of them that they didnt want tonight to end so soon. That or it was the sake talking on their behalf.

He turned around and kissed her softly. To his surprise she kissed him back. When they broke apart Kisame smiled stroking her cheek gently. "Midori let me take care of you until the end of our days." He told her. He could see the blush on her cheeks "Oh Kisame you are always full of surprises." She told him.

He grinned as he pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed more deeply this time. Their tongues battling for dominance as he began to to move them towards the bed. He broke the kiss leaving Midori breathless. Her chest was slightly heaving. He began to unzip her dress. Once it was off she began to undress him.

Kisame stared at the newly exposed flesh he just uncovered. . He placed his hands on Her sides and began to work their way up to her breasts and began to massage them. He could hear her gasp. He bent down and kissed her lips hard as his hand expertly traveled down past her to the apex of her thighs. She moaned she writhed against him.

Midori didnt know this would feel so amazing. Kisame began trailing kisses down her body making her arch her body against him. "Please Kisame." She begged. Kisame groaned as he kissed his way back up her body before he entered her slowly.

Her nails dug into his back as pain shot through her after all it was her first time. He slowly began to pump in and out of her until she was used to given the ok his pace quickened the pleasure overriding the pain."Oh Kisame!" She yelled. She could feel her climax coming and figured Kisame was close too on account his pace quickened.

In a flash of white they moaned loudly as they climaxed together. Midori was gasping for air as he withdrew from her. He laid beside her stroking her cheek lovingly. "I love you Midori." He told her she smiled lovingly as she cuddled up to him.

She laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beat begin to slow back to normal."and I love you." She told him. His scent was intoxicating her senses as she found herself falling asleep in the arms of the man she loved.


	8. Chapter 8

Kisame woke up feeling weight on his chest but when he looked at the source he smiled softly. Midori had her head and arm draped across his chest just sleeping away. He never thought that he would ever find someone as sweet and loving as Midori was.

he began to stroke her back lovingly. She felt so soft. "Mmm." He heard Midori groan. Kisame chuckled at the noises she was making. He watched as she began to stir. She raised her head up and looked at him. She smiled lovingly at him.

"Good morning." She said sleepily. Kisame kissed her forehead "good morning." He told her. Midori laid her head back down and sighed heavily. "I guess its official we are a couple." She said happily. Kisame nodded "yes we are. I don't plan on letting you go for quite sometime either." He told her.

Midori raised her head and looked him in the eyes "good." She said before kissing softly. She began to sit up. And stared out the window. It was then there was a knock on their hotel door. "Who is it?" Kisame asked.

"Its me" Itachi said from the other side of the door. Kisame knew this wasnt good. If Itachi was here that meant it was time to go on another mission. Kisame slipped out of bed and made himself decent before opening the door.

"Let me guess Pain wants us to go on another mission." Kisame said. Itachi nodded "yes we are to depart immediately. I already have our mission intel it should only take us a month and a half to complete." He said before locking eyes with Midori.

She quickly turned her head and made sure she was covered up. Kisame groaned "alright let me get dressed and I'll go to the hideout and get my stuff." Itachi nodded before letting kisame close the door.

Well this ruined his whole day. Kisame groaned before looking at Midori. "I'm sorry Midori looks like we wont be spending the day together after all."

Midori shook her head "its alright I understand. We can go out when you get back." She told him. He just looked at her just what on earth did he do to find someone so understanding.

Kisame gave her a quick kiss before they both got ready. They left the hotel hand in hand as Kisame walked Midori home. "Be careful out there ok?" She asked as they reached the front door. Kisame gave her a smile "I promise I'll be back him to you in no time. I love you Midori." He told her.

Midori gave him a hug and kiss goodbye "and I love you. I'll see you when you get back." She said before kisame began walking away. She was going to miss him.

Xmeanwhile at the Court of DragonsX

"Finally I found it. The book ive been searching for." Daichi said to himself. He began to flip through the pages before stopping at the page he needed. It was a ritual to unbind a bond thats been formed. Daichi knew the elders didnt take this kind of magic lightly.

Closing the book he took it with him to the hall of elders. "Back again I see." The elder sea dragon said. Daichi bowed "yes I have a request of you. I found in this book that states a ritual can be done to unbind pne who is already bonded to another." He said.

The elders looked at each other. "Hmmm a request like that is something that shouldnt be taken lightly are you sure this is what you want to do?" The elder fire dragon asked.

Daichi nodded "yes I'm sure." He replied. "Very well Diachi your request shall be granted." The elder foresf dragon said. Daichi bowed before them "Thank you my lords." He said before he left.

"Ignis front and center." The elder fire dragon said. A tall male with long black hair and red peircing eyes stepped fourth. He had black scales running from his fingers to his elbows. And large black wings and tail.

He bowed before the elders "my lords what can I do for you?" He asked.

"You have been a great service to us over the past 1500 years. We need your assistance pnce more. We neez you to track down Midori and bring her here. If she refuses well use your imagination on what could happen. " the elder fire dragon said.

Ignis nodded "oh and there will be no failling this. You do and your remaining species will cease to exist." The elder sea dragon said. Ignis bowed again "You have my word I'll bring her here unharmed." He said before flying out of the hall of elders.

X Back at the cafeX

"So you and Kisame hit it off quite well huh?" Yamato asked. Midori blushed "Why do you have to make things so weird?" She asked.

Yamato laughed "because dear sister its my job as your brother to do so." Midori rolled her eyes before walking upstairs to take a shower. She began to think about the golden pearl she found a few months back and how she might give it to Kisame.

The one thing that saddened her was that he had a normal lifespan. She would surely out live him. Something like that scared her. She didnt want to be alone if something happened to him. She prayed nothing happened to him while he goes on this mission.

And what about living arrangements? Would he stay at his hideout or would he come live with her? There was so much to think about it was making her head spin. She quickly shook her head and decided to wait until she saw Kisame again to ask him what the plan was.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ok so we need cheese, milk, eggs,and..." Yamato's train of thought was lost when he heard the crinkleing of plastic wrappers. When he looked around the corner he found Midori siting on the floor surrounded by tuna patties.

Over the past month she had been acting quite peculiar. "Midori what are you doing?" He asked. Midori's head spun around. She looked like she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Nothing?" She said.

Yamato wasnt buying it. " what do you plan on doing with all those tuna patties?" Midori looked at him "Well I'm gonna eat them of course." Yamato looked at her "you mean to tell me you are going to eat 20 tuna patties?"

Midori nodded. Making Yamato shake his head "alright I don't want to here you complain about your stomach hurting later." He told her. True to her word she ate every single one. And no stomach ache. She honestly was still hungry.

"Yamato lets go for a walk." She said to him. Yamato nodded as they left the cafe. Midori was happy she knew Kisame would be coming back soon. "Is there something on you're mind?" Yamato asked. Midori nodded "yes ive been thinking about giving Kisame that golden pearl I found." She said.

Yamato looked at her "you know giving him the pearl will prolong his lifespan right. It only works like that if the potential mate is human." He said. Midori thought this was excellent news. It was then Yamato stopped them in their tracks.

Something was a head of them hiding. Then a large bear charged at them from the bushes. Yamato pushed Midori out of the way to protect her but his plan failed when black flames came from out of nowhere kiling the bear.

Midori and Yamato stood there in shock. But then they noticed a silhouette leaning against a tree with red eyes. "Itachi?" Yamato asked. "Itachi? Nope never heard of him." He said stepping out into the light.

The man stepped towards them before bowing. "My prince and princess we finally meet." He said. Midori and Yamato both looked at him like deer in the headlights. "Prince and princess?" Midori asked. The man nodded "yes your parents were of royal blood. My name is Ignis Regem one of the few remaining hellfire dragons and I have business to take care of with the princess." He said.

"Me? What for?" She asked. Ignis looked at her. "The elders request your presence. And they will not take no for an answer. You're refusal will result in the death of your brother as well as your human mate." He said. Midori was furious bit she couldnt refuse. She would rather be unhappy than to see her own brother or Kisame killed."

"I thought hellfire dragons were extinct?" Yamato asked. Ignis nodded "yes thats what the elders wanted you to think. When I was young the dragon council thought the hellfire dragons where a threat so my kind was hunted to near extinction and until the last remaining 7 members of the hellfire dragons including myself approached the council pledging our allegiance to the council so the other six where locked up to make sure I would do anything they needed so for the next 1000 years. I became there secret weapon taking on assassinations or any other important mission."

"Now we must be going princess" he told her. Midori nodded as she began to step forward but Yamato stopped her. "Midori wait there must be another way." He said. Midori had tears in her eyes "theres not. Daichi got what he wanted after all." She said before walking to Ignis.

Ignis proceeded to pick Midori up gently before taking flight. Yamato was at a loss for words. He had to do something. He began to pace back and fourth thinking of what to do. Kisame. Yamato had to find Kisame.

Yamato took to the sky flying around until he spotted them. He dropped from the sky landing in front of them. "Yamato what the hell?" Kisame yelled. Yamato was out of breath "Kisame its Midori. Ignis tool her away to the court of dragons."

Kisame felt anger boiling inside him. It was Daichi. But before he could ask questions they were ambushed. "The elders soilders!" Yamato yelled before he felt pain he was stuck with a poison dart. "Gah!." Yamato cried out. Itachi used the amaterasu and quickly diminished the enemies.

Yamato fell to his knees. It was a slow acting poison but to find an antidote was near impossible. "Ok Yamato now spill what happened to Midori?" Kisame asked. Yamato sighed "the elders sent someone to kidnap Midori.

If she refused they would have killed you and me. It seems they were not going to keep their word on account of I got stuck with a slow acting poison dart. It will kill me unless we find an antidote." He said.

Kisame was beyond pissed. "Itachi go find Zetsu we need to find an antidote quickly." He said. Itachi nodded before disappearing. "I tried to stop her but she wanted to make sure we were safe. He said.

Kisame sighed "Midori is a strong woman she did what she thought was best." Kisame said before Itachi returned with Zetsu. "Itachi filled me in on whats going on I'll do all I can." He said. Zetsu began to test the poison.

"Hmmmm I'll need you to find the a certain plant for me. You'll find it in a underwater cave. Its just up the road from here." He said.

Kisame knew where Zetsu was talking about. "I'll meet you back at the Cafe?" He said before running off towards the lake. He must get Midori back at all cost. Once he came to the lake he jumped into the water without hesitation.

Kisame found the cave no problem. He swam until he was able to stand. Walking through the cave he found a tablet. It was of two dragons. One was of a hellfire dragon and the other was an ice dragon. It was an Ancient prophecy telling of how a sea dragon mated with a a descendant of an ancient tibe of shark people.

And from the two of them made an egg that once it hatched it would release the hellfire dragons from their servitude to the elders. As well as a great alliance to form. The ice dragon wpuld be forever bound to a single hellfire dragon.

"Wait was this about Midori and I?" He remembered that they didn't use protection when they made love. "Oh fuck." He said. He knew he had to get back so he looked for the plant. Once her did he grabbed it and left the cave.


	10. Chapter 10

Kisame made it back just in time. Everyone was already at the cafe waiting. "I have it. And we also have a bigger problem." Kisame said. Yamato and the others looked at him "whats that?" Yamato asked before kisame handed the plant to Zetsu.

"Well while I was in that cave I discovered an old tablet. It foretold a prophecy in which a sea dragpn and a descendant of an ancient tribe of shark people would produce a new kind of dragon.

This new dragon will make a great alliance between the parents and the hellfire dragons. Thus thus the ice dragon will be bonded with the only hellfire dragon that doesn't have a mate." He said. Kisame then took a deep breath "now the issue is I'm a descendant of that tribe and well Midori is a sea dragon and well we had sex and didnt use protection." He said finally.

Yamato glared at him "You mean to tell me that you impregnated my sister?" He asked. Kisame nodded "thats why we must get her back at all cost." He said. Yamato was still glaring at but he soon nodded. "Here drink this." Zetsu said handing a cup to Yamato.

Yamato graciously took the cup and swiged down the contents. Immediately he felt better. "Ok we need a plan first before we go anywhere. It would put Midori in grave danger if we just ran in. Second you and I are going to talk." He said looking at Kisame.

Kisame nodded "so what do you propose we do?" He asked. Yamato thought for a moment. "They are going to try to unbind her from you. We need to get there before that happens. It will put a great amount of stress on her body that she will transform into a full dragon. She will more than likely loose control. Ive seen it its not pretty." Yamato said.

"Then we sneak in and prevent her from losing control." Kisame said. Yamato nodded "thats the plan but it will be harder than it looks." He replied.

Kisame nodded as they left the cafe. Yamato turned into his full dragon form. "You two get on we will make it there faster this way." He said. Kisame and Itachi nodded but were unsure about this. The climbed onto Yamato's back and they were off.

X meanwhile at the court of dragons

Ignis had just arrived with Midori. She was so mad about all of this. "This way." He told her. Midori nodded at she followed Ignis to the hall of elders. "Well done Ignis you served us well as usual." The elder fire dragon spoke.

Ignis bowed "I have done as you have requested." He told them. "Welcome Midori to the court of dragons this is your forst time here is it?" The elder sea dragon asked. Midori didnt have anything to say "You will speak when you are spoken to. Show some respect." Ignis said bitterly.

Midori still didnt say anything but instead she got dizzy and passed out. "Take her to her temporary room once she wakes we will begin the ritual." The elder forest dragon spoke. Ignis nodded "as you wish my lords." He said before picking Midori up.

He carried her down a hallway and opened a door to a bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and looked at her. "I'm sorry for all of this. You will be the one to set us free and for that I thank you I will have a drink prepared for you that will cancel out the effects of the ritual." He said before leaving.

He knew she didnt hear him but he wanted to get that out. He quickly walked to the kitchen where another hellfire dragon was kept as a servant. Her mate was currently locked up. "Violetta I need your help." Ignis said.

Violetta looked at him "she's here isnt she?" She asked. Ignis nodded "I need you to make me a potion that will cancel out the effects of the ritual." He told her. Violetta nodded and immediately began to work. They didnt have much time.

After sometime the drink was completed. "Thank You Violetta, because of your help we will end the elders reign and be able to create a council that will be fair and just." He said. Violetta teared up "ive waited for this day to come." She said.

Ignis put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her "we all have." He told her before leaving. When he got to Midori's room he found her awake. "Here drink this it will calm your nerves." He told her. Mi9 stared at him warely before taking the cup and drinking its contents.

"Thank you." She said. Ignis nodded at her " I'm sorry about all of this." Midori kind of felt bad for Ignis but at the same time she hated him. She hated him for taking her away from her brother and Kisame. But she knew he was only acting because he was being enslaved.

"I know its not your fault all of this is happening. Its Daichi and his stupid obsession over me." She said her fists balled up in anger. One thing for sure was she was gojng to punch him in the face for all the pain and torment he put her through.

"I'm afraid its time to begin the ritual follow me."he told her. Midori sighed before getting up off the bed and following behind him. This was officially the worst day she's ever had.


	11. Chapter 11

Midori followed Ignis to an open room where she saw the elder dragons and Daichi. She just wanted to rip him to shreds. "Welcome my dear it is unfortunate that things had to end this way." Daichi said.

Midori glared at him with tears in her eyes "let's just get this over with I wont fight you. You won." She said. The tears were now rolling down her cheeks as they led her to the middle of the room and shackled her arms and neck to the ground. She was truly scared. She wouldnt see her brother or Kisame ever again for the rest of her life.

The elders began to chant the ritual and Midori could already feel electricity flowing through her body. It intensified giving her a great deal of pain. She bit her lip drawing blood to try not to scream but the pain became too great to handle any longer. She screamed bloody murder.

X Meanwhile X

Yamato Kisame and Itachi had just landed in the court of dragons. "Shit the ritual has begun." Yamato said reverting to his dragonoid form. They could head Midori's screams of pain. "Lets go." Kisame said. Itachi and Yamato nodded before they ran to the where they were keeping her.

Kisame hoped they weren't too late. But they were. By the time they got there the ritual was almost complete. Kisame felt so helpless as they stood and watched. She was already in her dragonoid form. Her tail was thrashing about. Blood could be seen on her wrists.

When the chanting stopped it was over. Midori's lifeless body laid on the floor. "I see you three decided to make it. But I hate to say it but it looks like I won." He said. Yamato and Kisame both had the intent to kill on their faces.

But before they could take action Midori began to raise up. She had her fists balled up in pain and before they knew it she screamed the most awful blood curdling scream before her body transformed once more. She was mesmerizing. She was covered in midnight blue scales with flippers instead of arms and legs. The sails that went alomg her back and tail were pink that ombred into an aqua blue.

They watched her let out a mighty roar before she started panting. Something was horribly wrong. "This wasn't supposed to happen whats going on here?" Daichi yelled. "I don't know this is unheard of." The elder fire dragon said.

Midori pushed herself to the edge of the roof where she fell into the ocean below. "Ignis after her!" The elder water dragon yelled. Ignis nodded he knew what was going on but for now he was just going to follow her.

Kisame watched Ignis fly off if anything he wasnt going to let Daichi leave this place alive. Kisame quickly fused with sharkskin and flew at Daichi with such a velocity and speed that it gave Daichi no chance to defend himself. Kisame had bitten his head clean off his shoulders. "Not so pretty now are ya?" He said spitting out blood.

Yamato changed to his dragon form allowing Kisame and Itachi to jump on. Yamato was trying his best to keep up with. Ignis a d Midori. She was swimming as fast as an underwater jet. "Where is she going?" Itachi asked. "I haven't the slightest idea. This is only the second time she's transformed into this. She must be in some intense pain." He said.

Kisame was worried for her. With them finally catching up to Ignis and Midori, Kisame could see a trail of blood following behind her. She's far more injured than he thought "Yamato I'm going to jump I want to see if I can snap her out of it." Kisame said.

"Good luck Kisame "Yamato said. Kisame nodded before jumping off his back. Kisame fused with sharkskin once more before plummeting into the ocean. Once the bubbles subsided Midori was right infront of him staring at him.

He was beginning to think he didnt think his plan through enough. "Midori its me Kisame." He told her. He could see the pain in her eyes. "It's ok Midori. I'm here. I'm here." He told her as he reached out a hand to her. She turned around and sped off.

Kisame chased after her for a while longer before she beached herself. Kisame reverted back to his original form and ran up to her. She was loosing blood more than usual. "Midori what can I do to help you?" He asked her. He could see the look in her eyes how scared she was. He could see she was crying.

He was petting her side before he began to notice she was pushing. She was in full blown labor. "It took me until now to realize what was happening." He said. "You're doing great darling." He told her. She let out a painful roar as she pushed one last time before a single egg popped out.

He was surprised that he witnessed such a thing. He watched Midori change back into a human. He ran to her side and held her closely. "Midori." He said. But she didnt respond he checked her heart rate and it was steady fast but steady. She was just unconscious.

"Kisame! Is she ok?" He heard Yamato ask. Kisame sighed "she was in labor and laid an egg so as of right now she passed out after. Yamato looked over at the ice blue egg that sat on the sand. He walked over to it and carefully picked it up. "This belongs to you both." He told him. Kisame nodded as he nervously took the egg in his hands.

He stared at it and before he knew it it began to crack. It was hatching. "That ritual must have sped up the process. Normally it takes longer." Yamato said as they watched the tiny hatchling break open the shell. It was a girl.

She had white hair and saphire blue eyes. She had a short stubby white tail and little wings to match. She had tiny gold horns sticking out of her head. This tiny child he held just stated at him cooing. "Mommy's passed out but I think ahe would like to name you Noriko. Or Nori for short." He said. Nori waved her tiny hand up at him smiling.

"She knows your her father." Yamato said as he looked at Nori. "So its as the prophecy predicts." Ignis said as he landed.


	12. Chapter 12

Yamato jumped up ready to attack. "Easy now I'm not here to fight. If anything you should be thanking me." He said. Yamato and Kisame looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" Yamato asked. Ignis walked closer to them "I gave Midori a concoction to cancel out the effects of the ritual. She's still bound to you Kisame thats why she didnt eat you earlier." He said.

Kisame remembered when she stared him down. He was for sure she would try to eat him. "Why do this for her?" He asked. Ignis knealt down beside Kisame looking at Nori. "Because of her. Had Midori not given birth the hellfire dragons would still be enslaved. We are free now. " he replied.

"It's also stated that she and I bonded once she becomes of age that is." He added. Kisame remembered the tablet he found on the wall. "Thank you Ignis." He said. Ignis nodded "now it's time to deal with the elders. They will pay for what they have done." He said before turning into his dragon form.

"Let me go with you I'll help." Itachi said. Ignis looked at him "those eyes are the same as mine. Very well you may come." He said Itachi nodded before the ground begun to shake. The ocean became rough just as a mighty sea dragon appeared out of the water.

"It cant be. I thought they were extinct." Yamato said. The giant dragon was covered in blue scales he also had blue eyes. They watched the mighty dragon slowly shrink into a man with blue hair and eyes. "So its finally happened. I sensed a changed in nature so I came to see what was happening." The man said.

"Father its nice to see you again." Ignis said. Yamato looked at them both "what! Your father is Lord Lucien?" Yamato yelled. Lucien nodded "indeed I am. Its nice to see you again Yamato." He said. Yamato couldnt believe what was happening. Today was just too much.

"Now tell me what has happened." Lucien said. Yamato nodded but before he could say anything Ignis interrupted him. "I'm sorry but I must be off I shall return. Come Itachi." He said. Itachi nodded before jumping on Ignis's back before he flew off.

Lucien watched his son fly away before looking back at Yamato. He began to explain everything that had happened in the last few hours. "Well it seems I resurfaced at the right time." He said. Lucien then looked over at Midori who was still asleep. "Poor child has been through an ordeal. I knew her mother taught her everything I know." He said just as she began to stir. "Kisame I swear to all that is holy you will never touch me again." She groaned out.

Kisame chuckled "but look what we have to show for it. Our little Noriko is just beautiful just like you." He told her. Midori slowly opened her eyes and looked over at Kisame. He leaned over showing her their daughter. "She's beautiful." She said smiling.

Midori tried to sit up but was too weak to do so. Kisame handed Nori to Yamato while Kisame scooted Midori over to where she was resting against his chest. Yamato handed Nori back to Kisame allowing Midori to be able to see her.

He watched Nori wrap her tiny hand around her mother's finger."its nice to see you again young Midori." Lucien said. Midori looked up and smiled. "Its good to see you too Lord Lucien." She told him.

"How do you know Lucien Midori? You've never met him before." Yamato asked. Midori smiled "Mom took me down to meet him once when she was trying to help me get used to my dragonoid form. Ever since then I go visit him and the others every now an then. They've helped me understand and control my powers." She replied.

Lucien nodded "and you have done remarkably well." He told her just as a loud bang sounded in the background. "So what happens now?" Midori asked. Lucien looked at her "Well first things first you need to get some rest. Yamato see to it she goes home. As for the council its time we start a new era of elders. Those fools dont know what they wrought. Great changes will taking place from here on out." He said.

Midori nodded. She was glad things were going to change for the better "Kisame are You staying here or are you going back with Midori?" Yamato asked. Kisame wanted to stay with Midori but he knew his help will be needed here. "I'll stay here to help get her and Nori home this isnt the place for them." He stated.

Yamato nodded as Kisame picked Midori up. Yamato changed into his dragon form and waited as Kisame sat Midori on his back. He knew she was still in pain "I'll be home soon." He told her. Midori nodded "be careful my love, I'll see you when you come home." She told him. Kisame gave her and Nori a quick kiss before running off towards the court of dragons with Lucien.

"Ok hold on tight." Yamato said. Midori nodded as Yamato took flight. It didnt take long to get back home. Once they landed infront of the door where Midori weakly slid off landing on her feet. "I'm going back to help them. Get you and Noriko cleaned up and fed then get some rest ok?" Yamato asked.

Midori was a little worried "what do baby dragons eat?" She asked. Yamato laughed "cook up something soft normally dragon babies can eat just about any soft foods." He told her. Mido2 nodded before going inside.

Midori took Noriko to get them both cleaned up before making something for them both. Midori still felt weak but after eating something she began to feel a little better. Taking Nori upstairs to her bedroom and laid down with her. Nori was first to fall asleep. Midori wondered if this is how her mother felt when she hatched. She watched Nori sleep soundly before falling asleep herself.


	13. Chapter 13

Yamato hurried to get back as fast as he could. When he got there the battle was over. "Aww I missed the action?" He said landing on the ground changing back into his human form. "Yamato you made it back just in time." Kisame said. Yamato approached him and saw only two of rhe elders tied up.

"Whats going to happen to them?" Yamato asked. Lucien looked at him "first their powere will be taken away from them. The only issue is we havent found the third elder. Hes still a threat as of now. But we will worry about that when the other leviathans arrive. To decide their fates." He said.

Yamato looked at him "leviathans?" He asked. Lucien nodded "yes two other leviathan dragons are expected to show up. Myself included our races have been around for far more longer than these false prophets. We live far more longer as well."

Yamato couldn't believe it. "Do you happen to know what happened to mine and my sister's parents?" He asked. Before Lucien could answer he was interrupted. "The elders had them killed. Ha and they call themselves fair." A female voice sounded. Lucien grinned "it's been a while Valeria." He said.

A long black serpent like dragon appeared from the sky. She had lime green eyes. They watched her land and changed into her human form. She was tall and slender with black hair. "Its great to see you again dear friend." She told him. Lucien nodded just as a huge white feathered dragon with gold claws flew down from the clouds.

He landed before changing into his human form. He had short white hair and golden eyes. He was tall and built. "Now its a party. Its been a while Soba." Valeria said. Soba nodded "my friends it's good to see you both again." He said.

"Like wise Soba. You see Yamato Valeria is the leviathan of chaos and soba here is the leviathan of the heavens." Lucien said. Yamato nodded. "It's nice to meet you all." He said. Valeria looked around "Well there goes my fun. I was planning cause chaos her but it already happened before I could get to it. Such a tragic loss." She said.

'Valeria you said our parents were murdered can you tell me why?" He asked. Valeria looked at him "why to try to prevent the prophecy from hapening of course but I can see that it already has. A human and a dragoness how scandalous but I cant say its not unheard of. But is unheard of is creating a whole knew species of dragon altogether. I must say bravo." She said turning to look at Kisame.

He didnt know what to think. "Tell me something though will you be able to let your little girl go when she comes of age?" She asked. Kisame "Of course as long as she has someone that treats her well and takes good care of her. Otherwise they will be loosing a arm and leg." He said.

Valeria laughed before shaking her head "oh man good luck to you Ignis you'll need it." She told him. "He doesnt have anything to worry about I assure you." He replied.

Kisame just looked at him before Lucien cleared his throat "ok so now that everyone is here the new council will be made up of Valeria,Soba, and myself. Yamato I would like for you and your sister to help us in certain missions. I know she just had a baby but Ignis can watch over her. When hes not doing something for us same with Kisame and his friend here we may call upon you from time to time as well." He said.

Kisame and Itachi both nodded. More money wouldnt hurt in the long run. "You can count on us." Kisame said. Lucien nodded before going to deal with the elders. "So you can use the Amaterasu just like Ignis here are you related by any chance?" Soba asked.

Itachi shook his head "not that I know of if we are its very very distantly." Itachi said. Soba laughed "Well in any case not bad for a mortal." He said. Itachi nodded at him "thanks." He replied. Soba then looked at Kisame "shouldnt you be with your wife and daughter?" He asked.

Kisame nodded " I should but I wanted to see to it that this ends. I dont want their lives in jeopardy any more. I wouldn't say wife yet. I plan on marrying her soon though." He stated. " bwahaha you're good in my book kid." He told him.

Kisame smiled sheepishly "Soba,Valeria take these two to the dungeon they will rot in there for eternity for the crimes against them. As for the rest of you go home and relax we will notify you when we are ready to discuss things further." Lucien said.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Ignis asked. Yamato shook his head "no we dont mind at all." He said. Ignis nodded before him and Yamato both turned into their dragon forms. Kisame and Itachi jumped on their backs and they were off.

"How long has it been since you seen your father Ignis?" Yamato asked. Ignis thought "by my calculations I was 6 yrs old when I saw him last. And I'm 1500 years old now." He said.

"Thats a long time. For sure." Kisame said. Ignis nodded "indeed it is. But my mother had kept me company for most of my life. I was the only child from my parents. Due to the elders the leviathans of the sea gaurded the underworld ferrying the souls lost at sea." He said.

Kisame couldnt believe how old Ignis was. Midori wasn't kidding when she said they live very long lives. Speaking of her he cohldnt wait to get home to her and little Nori. "Yamato since you are Midori's oldest relative may I have your blessing to marry your sister?" He asked. Yamato smiled a toothy grin "even after you have seen her dragon form and almost got eaten you still want to marry her?" He questioned.

Kisame nodded."of course I would." He said. "Heh then you have my blessing." Yamato told him. Kisame grinned widely now all he has to do is find the perfect ring. His thoughts stopped when they landed in front of the cafe.

Kisame jumped off and walked into the cafe. When he didnt see any sign of Midori in the kitchen he ran upstairs to her room. He opened the door and found her asleep with Nori. Her arms were wrapped around their daughter. He loved watching the sight. He closed the door letting them sleep he was going to talk to Pain about moving out of the hideout.


	14. Chapter 14

Midori woke up feeling drained. Everything that occured yesterday had taken its toll on her. She looked over at Nori but she wasnt there. Panic was written on her faceshe checked everywhere in her room she wasn't there.

Midori quickly ran out of her room and down the stairs. Her adrenaline kicked into over drive. "Yamato! Nori is mis...sing." She said in mid yell. Relief set in when she saw Kisame holding her. "Sorry She was getting fussy and I didn't want to wake you." He told her.

"No its ok just scared me is all." Kisame walked over to her kissing her on the forehead. "Why dont you go back and lay down your strength isnt back yet." He told her. Midori shook her head. "I'm fine. Really. We need to get things for Nori's room anyways." She told him.

She looked at Nori who was sound asleep. "Actually I've got all of that covered. I bought her a crib, rocking chair, toys and clothes. Konan helped pick out the clothes and I even got a sling to put Nori in to keep our hands fee and a high chair as well." He said. Midori smiled "You are too good to us you know that?" She asked

Kisame grinned "anything for my girls. Now I have something to tell you. I moved out of the hideout and I'm moving in here so I can be closer to you to help with Nori." He said. He saw her eyes light up with joy. "I was actually going to ask you before we had Nori." She told him.

Kisame nodded before handing Nori to her. Nori began to stir like she knew her father was no longer holding her. "I must be going. I'm helping with the clean up at the court of dragons. We should be back shortly." He told her. Midori felt like she should be helping but she was too weak to do anything.

"I want to help but the only way I can is by cooking lunch for everyone." She said. Kisame kissed her softly "that would be just fine. Just dont over do it. I'll send Konan over to help you also." He said. Midori nodded as kisame kissed her again "I love you both very much." He told her. Midori smiled "and we love you. Becareful." She told him. He nodded before leaving.

Midori sighed happily as she looked through the things Kisame had bought. The crib would have to wait until kisame or someone strong could carry it up the stairs to the second floor. It was decided that Nori's room would be in their parents old room. Everything has been taken out that belomged except pictures of them all and some trinkets kept by Midori.

"Midori I'm here." Konan said opening the door. Midori looked up and smiled "hey thank you for coming to help." She said. Konan set her things down and shook her head "its no problem. After kisame told me what had happened to you I didnt hesitate to tell him I would help you any way I could." She said.

Midori smiled "I take it everyone in the Akatsuki knows about Nori?" She asked. Konan laughed "You can say that. Most of then are in disbelief but they will find out soon enough. They are currently working with Lucien I think his name was in rebuilding the court of dragons." She said.

Midori nodded what did she just get herself into shed be cooking for a lot of people but this is what she gets for not hiring a cook like she was supposed to. "Ok will you take Nori for a second I want to put her in this sling." She said.

Konan nodded before gently taking Nori who was wide awake now in her arms. Konan looked at her and smiled "she's beautiful Midori." Nori started to giggle waving her tiny hand in the air. Midori got the sling ready before taking Nori back in her arms. She gently swaddled Nori in it before wrapping it around herself putting Nori on her chest.

"Ok so I guess we should get everything cleaned up before they get here." She said. Konan nodded "just leave moving stuff to me you start cooking." She said. Midori nodded before she walked to the kitchen. Nori was quite content sitting there being close to her mom like she was. She was cooing and making all sorts of other baby noises.

X Meanwhile at the court of Dragons X

The building and removal of Debris was well under way. Everyone was working diligently. Well except for Valeria who was currently torturing her prisoners to find out the hiding place of the missing elder. She loved her job perhaps a bit too much

"I'm telling you Hidan I have a daughter." Kisame said. Hidan just shook his head "no way am I believing you until I see her with my own eyes. I still find it hard to believe you were able to snatch up a beautiful woman as well." He said.

Kisame rolled his eyes. "I have to agree with Hidan on that one. No one had expected this with you. Sorry dude uhn" Deidara said. Kisame nodded he guessed it would be a shock to everyone except Itachi and well Konan as well.

"Well it just so happens Midori is cooking lunch for everyone here so you'll get to meet her and our daughter Noriko when we get there." He said. " I just hole she doesnt wear herself down. She was supposed to hire a chef but had failed to do so." Yamato said.

Kisame nodded "I have Konan there helping so it shouldnt be too bad." He said. Kisame knew cleaning this up was going to take a few days to completely get done. But as of now they made great progress.

"Ok everyone lets get some grub!" Soba yelled. Everyone put down what they were doing and headed off to the cafe. Kisame was kind of nervous having everyone meet Midori and Nori. But now everyone will stop pestering him about them as well.

As they approached the cafe they could smell the delicious food from inside. When Yamato opened the door the aroma flooded the noses. "Man that smells good dear sister." Yamato said. Midori looked up and smiled "it should be good I made it all." She replied. Everyone filed in and stared at Midori in awe.

"No fucking way." Hidan said. "Everyone this is Midori and attached to her is our daughter Noriko." Kisame said. Midori smiled "nice to finally meet everyone. Please have a seat food is almost ready." She said.

Midori wasnt going to lie that was a bit uncomfortable but she pulled through it. Kisame walked over to her "why dont I take Nori for a bit." Kisame asked. Midori nodded "ok she's been one happy baby today." She told him. Midori managed to untie the sling and take Nori out of it before handing her to Kisame.

"We have everything done and put away so far in her bedroom. Konan helped with all of that so Nori should be able to sleep in her own bed tonight." She said. Kisame gave her a kiss before walking away with their daughter.

"Well we owe you an apology Kisame." Kakuzu said. Kisame shook his head "nah dont worry about it. All is well. He said sitting at the table. Nori sat infront of him looking around at all the different people. She didnt know what to think.

Nori then hiccupped making frost come out of her mouth in turn scaring her and making her cry. Kisame picked her up and began to sooth her. "Its Ok Nori daddys here." He told her. She stopped crying just like that.

"Well I'll be. An ice dragon. The very first of her kind never in my years have I ever seen this." Soba said. "Indeed but that will also be very dangerous for her as well. Shes very rare people would try to take her." Lucien said.

Midori had worry all over her face "do not worry Midori. There are people here that will protect her with their lives." Pein said. Midori smiled at his words as she began to bring the food over. She looked at everyone and they nodded. "Thank you everyone I appreciate this." She said.

"Nori will be protected always you have our word." Sasori said. Midori was truly touched "Thank you guys so much." She said. Once fed everyone but Kisame had left. Nori had her bath and was dressed and ready for bed. Kisame was rocking her to sleep when Midori appeared in the doorway watching them.

It was truly the sweetest thing she had ever seen. Kisame looked up and smiled .Before placing a finger to his lips. Midori nodded before she left to their bedroom. She layed there until Kisame came in and joined her under the covers. "Shes sleeping like a champ." He said. Midori giggled as she turned over to her side facing him.

"You are so good with her." She said. Kisame smiled "it just feels so natural." He told her. Midori smiled as she scooted closer to him laying her head on his chest. And sighed happily. Kisame held her "we should have more." He said. Midori laughed "oh no not yet. I'm still sore from laying Nori's egg. But I think it wouldn't have hurt as bad if I didnt go through all that pain from that ritual." She said.

Kisame chuckled "I'm not in a hurry my dear. The time will come but until then we just have to enjoy Nori." He stated. Midori nodded before she and kisame began to fall asleep but Nori's cries could be heard. "So much for sleeping in her own bed tonight." She stated. Kisame got up only to come back with Nori who had quietted down. Kisame laid back down with Nori in his arms. Sleep claimed the three of them quickly.


	15. Chapter 15 part 1

Work of the court of dragons were well under way. "Alright break time everyone." Soba said setting a beam down. Kisame wiped the sweat from his brow as he took a drink of water. Something was bothering him.

Right now Nori was just a baby. He didnt have to worry about disciplining her. But how would he go about that when she was old enough to know right from wrong. "Kisame is everything ok?" Lucien asked.

Kisame shrugged "I need some advice. Right now I have nothing to worry about but when Nori gets older is what I'm worried about. Ive never been a father before it's all so new to me. How did you do things?" He asked.

Lucien scratched his head "Well when Ignis was a little guy and my mate and I didnt know whether he took after me or his mother I threw him off a cliff into the ocean to see if he could swim. As soon as he hit the water I yelled "swim no name swim!" And bout that time my mate had walked up behind me asking what I was doing. And as soon as I realized my son was not swimming I jumped off and retrieved him. That's how we knew he doesnt take after me." He said

Kisame stared at him with a blank face while everyone laughed except for Ignis who just shook his head. "That explains so much." He said. Lucien looked at him "what was that?" He asked. Ignis jumped "nothing." He said.

"But I will tell you this dont throw your child off a cliff. Your mate finds out shell try to kill you. It's quite scary really." Lucien added. Kisame nodded "noted." He said. At least he knew what not to do. He guessed he would just have to wing it.

"Midori should be here soon with lunch for everyone." Yamato said. Kisame nodded her strength had nearly returned and she had said she didn't want to stay home that the exercise would help her. Kisame shook his head hoping he doesnt over do herself.

"I cant wait! He cooking is amazing. Better watch out Kisame I may try to take Midori myself uhn." Deidara said. Kisame gave him a dirty look "try and I'll cut your arms off." He warned. Deidara laughed "I'm just kidding man." He said.

"Midori's here with Nori and food" Tobi said excitedly. Kisame looked in Tobis direction and saw her walking up the hill. "Yo Midori howd you get here so fast?" Deidara yelled out. Kisame could here her laughed as she got closer "sea turtles mate I strapped them to the raft. Just kidding I took the boat." She replied handing the basket of goodies to Tobi

He gratefully took it and began distributing the contents to everyone. Midori looked over at Kisame and walked over to him "how are you feeling? He asked. She nodded "better I still get a little winded but it doesnt last long. A few more days and I'll be good as new." She replied.

Kisame grinned "good just remember to take it easy" he told her. She gave him a kiss "dont worry darling I'm fine the outside does me good thats why I'm walking back." She told him. Kisame looked at her he wanted to protest but she was too stubborn. "Ok I cant stop you just be careful going home." She nodded before taking the basket from Tobi. Kisame kissed her again before she and Nori began to walk home.

It was then she felt someones hand cover her mouth. They began to drag her away from the road. She was scared she couldnt scream and what was worse? She had Nori with her as well. Both of their lives were in danger.

She was dragged into a cave where Nori was then snatched away from her arms and her thrown to the ground. When she looked up her stomach sank it was the fire elder. "Finally I got you alone. I'm thinking should I kill this abomination? Or should I kill you and sell this abomination to the highest bidder?" He said.

Midori was at a loss "please don't hurt her." She begged. The fire elder laughed "what are you going to do? You're just a sea dragon you are out of your element." He ssnarled. Midori had tears in her eyes she knew what she had to do. "Please I beg you spare my daughters life kill me instead." She said.

The fire elder looked at her "you would sacrifice yourself to save this child?" He asked. Midori nodded "yes shes very precious to me. I would do anything to protect her even if it were to risk my life." She stated.

The elder nodded before setting Nori down away from him. Midori ran towards her but just as she reached her the elder had struck her down. Midori fell to her knees as blood poured out of her. She collapsed beside Nori her vision was starting to fade all she heard was the elder laughing.

X Back at the court of dragons X

Everyone was still eating when soba stopped. Something was very wrong. "You sense it too dont you?" Lucien said. Soba nodded "I smell blood and whoever it's coming from is on the verge of death." He replied. Soba began to sniff the air and recognized the scent. "We have to go now!" He shouted standing up.

Everyone looked at him. Kisame began to sniff the air as well hus keen sense could smell blood but it wasnt just anyone's it was Midori's. He ran following the scent. He was scared she had Nori with her as well.

He ran until he came to a cave the smell of her blood was strong. He ran inside and found Midori in a pool of her own blood with Nori beside her who was patting her arm crying. "Midori!" Kisame yelled as he ran to her. She wasnt responding. Kisame could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

He held her head close. She cant leave him. Soba walked over as everyone watched the heart wrenching sight. Soba knelt down checking for a pulse. It was very weak she could go any minute.

"Shes fading fast. But I may be able to save her I just need some time." He told him. Kisame looked at Soba and nodded "I'm afraid youre too late. She sacrificed herself to save that abomination of a child." The elder said appearing out from the shadows.


	16. Chapter 15 part 2

Kisame clenched his teeth in anger. "So it was you. Soba do what you can to save her I'll buy you some time." He said. Soba nodded and began working on reviving Midori. " You will pay for this." Kisame yelled he charged at him throwing punches and kicks but it wasnt working.

The elder laughed "foolish mortal you cannot hurt me." He said. Kisame took shark skin out from behind his back and charged at the elder once again. He swung his sword and hit the elder causing deep cuts on his arm.

"Argh." He roared. Kisame stepped back as the elder shot a fire ball at him. Kisame put shark skin infront of him deflecting the blow. The energy from the blow began to be absorbed into shark shin. "How is this possible?!" The elder yelled.

Kisame charged at the elder again but to his dismay was struck a heavy blow. Kisame coughed up blood as he held his side. He could see he was loosing blood and could barely breathe. "You're not bad for a mortal." The elder said.

Kisame chuckled "I'll cut you to ribbons." He growled just as Soba placed a hand on his shoulder. "She'll survive. She's weak and lost a lot of blood but she will survive Zetsu is healing her a bit more. But I'll take it from here friend."

Kisame nodded as he hobbled back to where Midori lay. "Itachi take Nori back to the cafe keep her safe." He said. Itachi nodded as he picked Nori up. "Wait for us we are coming as well." Deidara said as him and Tobi ran after him.

Kisame sat down holding his side. "She's not fully healed but I cant have you die on me as well." Zetsu said as he shifted his hands to Kisame's side. Kisame turned to watch the fight. Soba began to laugh. "You must be pretty angry for the fact that a mortals sword wounded you." He said.

The elder clenched his teeth "silence You will not talk to an elder that way." he snarled. Soba just laughed before he got into a stance. There was a birght light and before they knew it Soba charged at the elder ramming his fist into the elders's cheat ripping out his still beating heart. The elder collapsed as his heart stopped beating.

"I want to disect him"Zetsu said as he finished healing Kisame. "Well you can disect him, but I want his body to make a puppet out of it." Sasori said. But before they got their hands on the elders corpse it burst into white flames disentigrating instantly.

Kisame looked down at Midori she began to stir before she shot up in a panic tears were rolling down her cheeks "Take it easy. You're still weak." Soba told her. Her breathing was rapid "Where's Nori!? What happened?" She choked out.

"Nori is with Itachi,Tobi and Deidara. Shes completely safe." Kisame said. Midori lookes at him before her eyes widened in horror as she saw the large scar marks on his side. This was all her fault. "The elder?" She choked out.

Kisame nodded "he is dead the danger is over. But from now on you will not go anywhere without someone being with you to protect you and Nori." He told her. Midori's eyes widened "You think its my fault dont you?" She asked but kisame didn't answer.

Midori looked down before getting to her feet. She stumbled her way out of the cave where she walkked over to the edge of a cliff and jumped. She turned into her dragon form and swam away. She wanted to be alone.

Kisame sighed "perhaps I was a bit harsh on her Lucien will you find her and bring her home? I cant keep up with her and I know you can." He asked. Lucien nodded before he left the cave. Kisame and everyone else headed back to the cafe.

Lucien followed Midoris scent to an underwater cave. He found her inside in her dragon old form. "What's wrong with me?" She sobbed. He knew her senses where super keen. "Theres nothing wrong with you. You did what you could to save Nori. Kisame knows that." Lucien told her.

"You are a strong sea dragoness. Your mother's blood flows through your veins. You are a great mother to Nori. You saved her life. Just because you are out of you're element on land doesnt mean you are not strong. I may have something to strengthen your abilities on land but before I give it to you, you have to go talk to Kisame." He told her.

Midori looked at him and nodded she swam out of the cave and surfaced just below the cafe. She sat in the water letting the waves wash over her tail. She was honestly afraid to talk to Kisame. Afraid he was going to yell at her.

Kisame leaned against the fence watching Midori. "Go talk to her. She needs you." Lucien said. Kisame looked over at him and nodded "dont worry she's going to be ok just keep her calm I'll be down in a few minutes to something that will help her abilities flourish on land." He added.

Kisame nodded again before heading down the walkway to the shore where Midori sat. He joined her in the water and sat down. "You know I always wondered what it would feel like to be a dragon like my brother. He can go anywhere by flying. But you know he can't swim like I can." She said.

Kisame looked at her. "Midori I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I know you did what you could to save our daughter. Shes safe because of you. I was just scared. I was scared I lost you forever. I was scared I was going to die as well. Nori would be without parents. I truly am sorry my love." He said taking her hand.

Midori looked down before intertwining her hand with his " I realise that now. I was scared too." She said. Kisame sighed before looking out at sea "say why don't we get away for a while just you and me. We need the alone time and need to relax. We could go on a ship with sailors or according to you seamen." He said.

He heard what he wanted to hear. She was laughing. "I would love that we've been so stressed out." She said. Kisame nodded just as they heard Nori's coos drawing near. They both turned their heads and saw Lucien walking towards them with Nori.

Midori's eyes widend. Nori had not seen her mother in this form. She tried to go back into the water but the water held her where she sat. "You think you can run away from the lord of the seas?" Lucien said.

Midori smiled sheepishly as Lucien handed Nori to her. Nori stared at her mother with wide eyes. But instead of being scared of her like Midori thought. Nori reached up to her mother in which Midori held her close. "Dont worry Nori mommy will keep you safe always." She told her.

"Now as for the object I was talking about here it is." Lucien said presenting a katana to her. "This sword is able to allow you to use some of your abilities without being in the ocean. Now of course you cant use your forns on land of course but with this sword you can use just about any ability and even be a force to recon with in the sea." He said.

Midori looked at the sword in awe. It was a turquoise blue color blade with a white handle and grip to match. "Its beautiful Lucien thank you." She said. Lucien nodded "you're welcone now get some rest we start training tomorrow." He said as he walked away. Midori looked at the sword before looking out at the sea.

"You know I asked the man for advice about being a father. He told me he through Ignis off a cliff to see if he took after Lucien. Probably not the best person to ask about raising a child. Guess we will just have to wing it." Kisame said.

Midori burst with laughter. "I agree no way would I ever do that to my little Nori." She said. Kisame nodded "agreed. I'm going back up you coming?" He asked. Midori nodded before handing Nori to Kisame.

Leaving her sword on the beach she submerged herself into the water transforming back into her human form. Kisame watched her walk out if the water before he handed Nori back to her. Midori grabbed her sword as they walked back up to the cafe.


	17. Chapter 16

Midori woke feeling well rested. She looked over and saw Kisame holding Nori both of them still sleeping soundly. She watched them sleep for a bit before Kisame began to stir. She watched him turn his head and look at her.

"Good morning." She said to him. Midori smiled before kissing him softly. Kisame wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him and deepend the kiss. "You know what that does to me." She growled playfully.

Kisame just grinned "I know thats why I did it. We really need to get Nori to sleep in her own bed." He sighed. Midori giggled "agreed it wouldnt hurt to get a bigger bed as well." She told him. The bed they slept in now was lerfect size for them now but they knew they would have to get a bigger one when Nori got bigger and want to sleep with her parents.

"I got it! What if we make her a blanket that carries our scents that way she still thinks she's with us?" Midori asked. Kisame thought a minute "that might just work Konan can make things like that I'll talk to her about it." He told her.

Midori nodded before she leaned over him giving Nori a kiss on her forehead. Kisame felt it was the perfect time to give Midori a swat on the ass. And when he did he heard her yelp "Kisame if you know whats good for you, you better stop." She warned.

Kisame just laughed "I'm so scared. Listen princess dont threaten me with a good time." He told her. He watched her face turn red as she sat back on her knees. She shook her head and got out of bed without a word. Kisame chuckled before looking at Nori who was wide awake and staring at him.

Kisame gave her a kiss before scooping her up in his arms and getting out of bed himself. Today was a big day. Kisame was going to join Midori and Lucien for training. He wasnt going to miss this.

He walked downstairs and sat Nori in her highchair. The three of then were the only ones awake. Ignis now moved in with them to help with Nori. Midori was making breakfast she looked so much better. Maybe time in the water yesterday helped heal her.

There was just something about her. She had this glow about her. Kisame watched her move about the kitchen "I know you are staring at me." She said without looking at him. "Theres something about you this morning. You seem so happy." He told her.

He saw a smile form on her lips "I am happy." She said. Kisame walked over to her and held her close to him. "This look suits you my dear." He told her as the door of the cafe opened. It was Lucien.

"Good Morning you three are you ready to get going?" He asked. Midori nodded "almost I have to get miss muffet here fed and make sure someone watches her. And make lunch to take with us." She replied. Lucien nodded "Ignis said something about joining us today." Lucien said. Well there went her babysitter.

"Kisame you think Itachi is awake? Can you go see if he will watch after Nori? Hes really good with her." She asked. Kisame nodded taking his and Nori's plate to the table. "Lucien can we ask something?" Midori asked. Lucien nodded "How did you get Ignis to sleep alone?" She asked. Lucien chuckled "his mother made a blanket with our scent on hit and swaddled him with it." He replied.

Midori let out a sigh of relief. So thats what she needed to do. Midori sat down next to Kisame Nd began to eat when Ignis came down the stairs. "Theres my boy now." Lucien said. Ignis nodded as he walked over to the kitchen and got himself a plate of food.

Kisame ate his food quickly and fed Nori before he got dressed and left to get Itachi. Nori was patting the high chair making noises. She was one happy baby. Midori was grateful for that. She finished eating and went back into the kitchen to make lunch.

She looked up when the door opened revealing Kisame and Itachi who looked like he was rushed out of bed. "Good morning Itachi. I'm sorry to just spring this onto you." She said. Itachi just shook his head "dont worry about it. I'd be happy to watch her." He said.

Midori smiled and watched as Itachi picked Nori up. She looked at him and started squealing happily. "Watch this! Itachi give me Nori and take your hair down." Ignis said. Itachi looked at him before nodding. He gave Ignis Nori and took his hair down. "Now Watch." He replied

He turned Nori around to face Itachi. She looked at him before reaching her arms out to him. Itachi took her before turning her back around. She looked at him and then at Ignis where she stretched her arms out to him "she thinks we look alike." Ignis said.

Midori giggled at the sight. "Ok lunch is packed I just have to get dressed and we can leave."Midori said as she ran upstairs. She quickly got ready and ran back down the stairs "Ok lets go." She said. She grabbed the basket of food and kissed Nori goodbye.

"So where are we going?" Midori asked as they got on a boat. "There is an island not far from here. We will use it for training." He said. Lucien started the boat and drove away from the dock into the open sea.

Once they got there they couldnt believe the sight. Beautiful white sands blue waters and a lush jungle. "Midori your training begins now. I want you run the full length of the beach and back with the sword attached to you. This teaches you stamina endurance." Lucien said.


	18. Chapter 17

Midori looked at at him "come on princess its not that bad. Come on I'll race you." He told her. Midori glared at him and nodded "alright youre on." She said as they both lined up. "And go!" Lucien yelled.

Both Kisame and Midori darted off. The terrain was making it difficult for her to run but she wasnt doing too bad. She was keeping up with Kisame. They turned back reaching to first checkpoint.

Lucien watched her as they ran back she had a tremendous amount of stamina. Which is why he started with this to see if she could handle it. "I won!" Kisame yelled. Midori bent over catching her breath.

"Well done now you wont be using your sword for the next part, instead you will use the fake sword until I think youre ready." He told her handed her a bokken. Midori took it in her hand and waited for the next instruction. "Ok now get in this stance." Lucien told her. Midori nodded before mimicking Lucien

Lucien then proceeded to teach her how to block as well as look for an opening quickly to attack. "Ok you got the basics down Kisame take my place please." Lucien said. Kisame nodded taking the bokken from him "Ok now Midori if you can beat him with what I showed you I'll teach you how to hone your abilities with the sword. Have fun." He added.

Midori nodded staying in her stance. Kisame charged at her trying to make a direct blow but Midori blocked it just in time. Every hit he tried to make she blocked directly. She blocked at many hits to look for any opening she could find.

When she found one she took the chance but Kisame blocked it. "Heh not so fast princess." He told her. Midori glared at him it was on now. She needed to learn to take the offensive as well. She began to lash back.

Kisame blocked every blow she attempted to make. Kisame grinned this will get interesting. Lucien knew they would be just fine. "So what do you plan on doing Ignis?" He asked. Ignis shrugged "not sure really." He stated.

Lucien thought "lets go fishing." He said. Ignis raised his eyebrow at his father. "You want me to fish against the ruler of the seas? Isnt that an unfair advantage?" Ignis asked. Lucien chuckled "I wont use my powers promise." He replied

Ignis nodded as he walked back to the boat. "You sure its ok to leave them like this?" Ignis asked. Lucien nodded "of course they are both competive so nither one will go down without a fight." He replied. Ignis shook his head before grabbing the fishing poles from the boat and the bait.

Finding the perfect spot the two sat down and casted out their lines. "Remember no powers." Ignis told him. Lucien laughed "I you have my word." They sat there in silence before Lucien began to talk. "I'm sorry to hear about your mother. And the rest of the hellfire dragons that lost their lives."

Ignis nodded "thank you. Do you ever miss her?" Ignis asked. Lucien nodded "everyday. Oh how I wished I could see her one last time." He told him. Ignis looked down before getting a bite. He began to reel it in.

"Yeah the first one." Ignis said taking the fish of the hook. He tossed it back into the ocean. "So did you ever pair up with another?" Ignis asked. Lucien shook his head "I have not. Your mother was it for me. Ive never met another that was like her. She was unique. And that's why I chose her out of any dragoness existed I chose her." He replied.

Ignis nodded as they could still here Kisame and Midori fighting in the background. "Listen Ignis I know I wasnt around much for you when you were growing up. There are so many things I regret and this was the major one." He said.

Ignis shook his head "father I dont blame you. What matters is that you are here now." He said. Lucien just looked at him "your mother raised you well."Lucien said. Ignis nodded as they continued to fish.

"Ahem!" They heard behind them. The two turned around seeing Midori and Kisame covered in sweat both of then breathing heavily. "I beat him." She said. Lucien looked at Kisame who just nodded.

"Ok grab your sword" he told her. Midori nodded as she picked her sword up. Kisame watched Lucien teach her how to use her abilities. She was able to create a whirlpool on land. And to shoot shards of hot scorching water out of it.

She learned pretty quickly. "Ok lets eat before we head back in sure you guys would want a shower too. Oh before I forget these are for you." Lucien said handing them two tickets for a cruise. "This is for helping me with the court and for feeding us." He said.

This was what they needed. "It leaves tomorrow. We need to hurry and get packed." Kisame said. Midori nodded "thank you Lucien." She said. Lucien nodded as they began to empty the basket of food. Once fed the got back into to boat and left the island.

Once they made it back Midori grabbed a shower that she desperately needed. When she stepped out she felt refreshed. She wrapped a towel around her as she walked back to her and Kisame's bedroom.

She was drying off she she felt a pair of arms around her. She closed her eyes as she felt lips caress her neck. "I'll have you all to myself soon." She hears Kisame say as he nipped at her neck. The feel of his sharp teeth as he nipped her was driving her crazy.

Midori groaned "You are driving me crazy stop it." She heard Kisame growl "I just love to tease you my dear. It's rewarding in the long run." He said in her ear. She shuddered at his words. Just as he gave her a smack on the butt making her yelp as he walked away.

Two could play this game. And it just so happens that she was meeting with Konan to do some shopping. Midori quickly got dressed before leaving the cafe. She walked into town finding Konan waiting for her.

"Hey sorry I'm late!" She said. Konan shook her head "no worries I just got here myself. This is for Noriko kisame had me make it." She said. It was a blanket made from some old shirts that belonged to the both of them.

"Thank you so much Konan." Midori said happily. Konan nodded "so what are you shopping for?" She asked. Midori blushed "Well with Nori sleeping with us we havent had "alone time" and Kisame has been a bit of a tease so I want to tease him back." She said sheepishly.

Konan laughed "I got you girl I know just the place." She said. Midori followed Konan to a lingerie shop. "Just leave it to me. I know what will get his blood boiling. Lets see body wise you are the same as me but with bigger breasts." She said looking through the racks.

Konan picked out seven different peices in Midori's size. "Want to get him back? Wear this one and tell him you're off limits. Then after that you wear which ever you want." She said. Midori blushed as she nodded.

After paying for everything Midori and Konan parted ways. Midori walked back into the cafe and went to her and Kisames bedroom. She began to pack her bags. Once she done that she changes into the peice Konan suggested. Tying a robe around herself.

Midori went to Nori's room and found Kisame rocking her to sleep. "Hey you." She said kisame looked at her and smiled. "Hey did Konan finish the blanket?" He asked. Midori nodded as she handed him the blanket.

Kisame took it and wrapped Nori in it and continues to rock her until she fell asleep. She watched Kisame place her in her crib. She stayed asleep. Kisame shooed Midori out of the room as he closed the door.

They both walked into their room. Kisame already climbed into bed where as Midori began to slowly take her robe off. She heard Kisame gasp as he watched her. She made eye contact with him as she climbed into bed. She leaned over giving him a kiss,but pulled away before he could pin her down and take her.

"Good night my love." She told him before turning over and going to sleep. Kisame groaned he had just been cock blocked.


	19. Chapter 18

Midori woke up early and got changed. Phase 1 in her plan had worked perfectly. While they were on the cruise Midori decided to give Kisame the golden pearl she had been hiding. "What are you doing up so early?" Kisame asked.

Midori looked over her shoulder at him. "I was getting everything ready so we can have breakfast before we left." She said. Kisame smirked we have some time for something else ." he said. Midori shook her head and rolled her eyes. Figuring she could get him flustered like he does to her.

She climbed onto the bed to him where she straddled him. "You want this bad dont you?" She asked seductively. Kisame groaned "I do especially since you cock blocked me last night." He said.

Midori giggled "Well I was going to wait until we got on the cruise ship because I bought something I think you'll really like." She said whispering in his ear. Kisame groaned "fine I'll wait. But you better be ready I'll take you by force if I have to." He growled.

Midori gasped at his words "oh I think you'll love it." She purred before climbing off of him. Phase 2 complete. Kisame watched her leave and sighed. He turned over and looked into his sock drawer pulking out a small box.

He opened it up and looked at the ring inside. It was a beautiful set in rose gold with a champagne diamond in the center with chocolate diamonds lining the bands. He would ask her tonight. Closing the box he put it in his bag and began to get dressed.

Kisame checked on Nori making sure she was ok. She was still asleep. Kisame walked downstairs and joined Midori for coffee. They sat eating breakfast and drinking coffee when Valeria walked in the door.

"There you two are. I've been looking for you." She said. Kisame and Midori both looked at her "what for?" Midori asked. Valeria sat down smirking. "So as you both knkw Midori is the last female sea dragon so you can either make more since the both of you are so good at it or you can get this orb on this island. Lucien can make more but he needs the orb to help him." She said. Kisame choked on his coffee.

Midori blushed madly "we are going on a cruise near that island we can pick it up while we are there." She said. Valeria clapped her hands together "wonderful you guys have fun." She said before rushing out the door.

"What was that about?" Yamato asked standing infront of the stairs. "Nothing just Valeria being Valeria as usual." Midori replied. Yamato nodded as he walked to the kitchen getting some coffee. "I'm going to check on Nori I'll be right back." She said. Kisame nodded as she walked up the stairs.

"Hey Yamato can I ask you something?" Kisame asked. Yamato looked at him curiously"sure whats up?" Kisame sighed "Do i still have your blessing to marry her?" He asked.

Yamato stood there for a moment looking at Kisame before laughing" yes you do indeed have my blessing. But know if you hurt her I'll roast your ass quicker than you can say marshmallow." He warned.

Kisame nodded "you have my word." He said as Midori came back down the stairs she looked like she had been crying. "Whats wrong?" He asked. "Maybe we shouldnt go." She replied. Kisame looked at her "what do you mean?" He asked. Midori shook her head "I'm sorry I just feel like we are abandoning Nori."

Kisame smiled softly as he walked over to her. "Hey we arent abandoning. She knows we love her. And its only for a week. We need some time for ourselves also darling. Yamato and the others will take very good care of her while we are gone." Kisame said.

Midori looked at Yamato who just nodded. Midori sighed and nodded "ok ita just this is the first time we've been away from her." She said. Kisame kissed her forehead. "I know its hard for me as Well but we owe this to ourselves. I promise she will be fine." He told her.

Midori nodded as she and Kisame got their things. "You guys have fun!" Yamato said. Midori and kisame waved as the left the cafe. They walked in silence as they reached the cruise ship. Kisame showed the man their tickets allowing them to go on board.

Kisame and Midori made their way to their cabin. He unlocked the door and let Midori inside first. The room was nice and spacious. It even had its own bathroom. "Wow this is nice" Midori said sitting on the bed. Even the bed was comfy.

They set their things down and left the cabin to go to the upper deck. They watched the ship take off. Midori felt better doing this now. She watched the town grow smaller and smaller as the ship sailed away.

Kisame left to the dining hall to get something for them to eat while Midori decided to put phase 3 into action. She walked inside their cabin and closed the door behind her and quickly got changed into a black silky baby doll that had white trimming. And decided to go with nothing on underneath.

She sat on her knees on the bed and waited. Kisame was on his way back with a bottle of champagne some glasses and a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. When he opened the door he was in for a surprise.

Kisame saw Midori sitting there looking so seductively enticing. Kisame shut the door behind him and set everything down on the table. Kisame walked over to her.

Midori looked up at him mischievously. "Want to test it out?" He replied in the affirmative by pushing her back onto the bed. They kissed and moved against each other, his hands wandering everywhere on her body.

Before Midori knew it, Kisame had undressed her completely, and was working on his own clothes. Feeling frisky, Midori managed to get him on his back, and she kissed him all over his bare skin. He just groaned, tilting his hips up at her to show her what he wanted.

Midori was happy to comply, bringing her small hands around his hardness and taking it into her mouth. She teased him for a while, rubbing him lightly with her hands and tongue, then gave him the pressure that he wanted. Midori pulled away when she could tell he was getting close, and he rose up with a growl, grabbing her by the waist and turning her away.

He parted her thighs with one hand, and pressed himself into her wetness with a deep groan. Midori sighed happily as he thrust in and out of her. After a little while, his hand found her hand and brought it between her legs.

Midori blushed as she got his hint, and she began touching herself. He groaned with pleasure. His thrusting seemed to become even more enthusiastic as she hummed and whimpered softly under her own touch. "God, Midori, you are so sexy," he growled in her ear, and she got a pleasurable chill throughout her whole body.

Midori could feel herself getting closer and closer, so she bent at the waist and brought her shoulders down to the bed, propping herself on one forearm and rubbing herself frantically with the other hand. Kisame bent as well, layering himself over her back, groaning in anticipation.

Her breathing became shrill and harsh as she felt herself getting to the brink, and then she pressed her face into the pillow and screamed over and over again in intense joy as she climaxed. Midori could feel Kisame shuddering as he pressed deeply inside of her, and she knew he was climaxing too.

They parted a few moments later. Midori was trembling hard, overcome by the intensity of her climax. Kisane pulled her into him, and she kissed at his chest, almost in a daze with how wonderful she felt. He kissed the top of her head, and whispered, "I like this new bed." Midori just nodded happily.


	20. Chapter 19

Kisame sat up and grabbed his bag and grabbed the tiny box inside. "Midori?" He asked she sat up looking at him. She had a severe case of bed head. "What is it?" She asked. Kisame sighed "Listen with everything that has happened to us I cant help but fall more and more in love with you with each passing day." He said.

Midori stayed quiet "you've given me a beautiful child. I couldnt ask for more than to spend the rest of our lives together. So what I'm asking is will you marry me?" He asked. Midori's eyes widened as tears formed "yes! Yes I will!" She said.

Kisame opened the box and took the ring out and placed it on her ring finger. She gazed at the ring in awe it was beautiful. She tackled Kisame hugging and kissing him. She was so happy. Kisame held her close to his body. "Now I have something to ask you." She said before reaching over for her bag.

She grabbed the pearl and held it in her hand as she sat back up. "Ok as you know dragons live longer than humans. Now when a dragon or dragoness finds their mate they present them with a certain object. Well if its a human the dragon chooses it will prolong their life." She said before sighing.

"I know its selfish of me to ask because i know your friends are not immortal except Hidan and Kakuzu. And I want you to make this choice. I don't want you to feel forced into this. But this is my treasure and I'm offering it to you. Should you take it you will have to swallow it so it will dissolve into your system." She said.

Kisame watched her hold out her hand revealing a golden pearl. Kisame didnt have to think twice. He was sad at the thought that his friends will grow old and die but Midori was his life he would do anything to be with her.

Kisame took the pearl from her hand and swallowed it. "I would rather live thousands beyond thousands of years by your side than to die and leave you alone for the rest of your life. You and Nori are my greatest treasure."

Midori's eyes widened. "Oh Kisame I love you so much." She said happily. Kisame held her close "What happened to I'm never letting you touch me again?" Kisame asked. Midori laughed "that was when I was in so much pain from that ritual and laying Nori's egg. And besides I cant keep my hands off you."

Kisame raised an eyebrow at her "oh really? Then let me fix that for you." He told her capturing her lips with his. When the broke apart Midori was panting "take me now please." She begged. Kisame looked at her and grinned "You got it princess." He said as they proceeded to make love again.

Kisame and Midori laid there covered in sweat "man twice in one day I think that's a new record for us." Kisame said. Midori giggled as she laid there contently "indeed it is." She replied looking at her ring. "I say we get a shower and relax all day long I have champagne and strawberries. We can watch movies." Kisame said.

Midori nodded "that sounds good to me." She said. Her and Kisame took turns taking a shower both of them changed into something comfortable as they laid back down. Kisame opened the champagne bottle pouring it into the glasses and handed one to laid there content watching movies and eating chocolate covered strawberries until they both fell asleep.

Kisame woke up from his nap. It was going to be one lazy week for them. He looked over at the sleeping angel beside him. She was curled up in a ball snoozing away. "Midori wake up." He told her. Midori stretched before opening her eyes.

"How long were we asleep?" She asked. Kisame looked at the clock "Well it looks like we slept for two hours." He told her. "Why dont we get presentable and go on deck. We may hit land soon so we can go get the orb. and be back before the ships sails off." he said.

Midori nodded as they got changed again. and left for top deck. they could see two islands coming up ahead one looked to be uninhabited. That had to be the island. The ship made dock at the marina allowing its guests to go explore. Midori and Kisame were told the ship would be leaving at sundown as soon as everyone got back.

This gave them plenty of time to shop and get the orb. Kisame and Midori left for the island. Nothing but lush green jungle. They traveled further into the jungle until they came across a pedistal with a bright blue orb sitting on the top.

Midori picked it up but as soon as she did the sky darkened. "Lets go." Kisame said as they ran to the beach but when they got there they found Ignis and Lucien standing there. The water them was rough and choppy.

"May I ask what it is you are doing?" Lucien asked. "We were told this orb would help you make more sea dragons." Kisame said. Lucien just looked at them. "Who told you that?" He asked. Ignis knew exactly who it was. The one person that loved chaos. "Valeria who else." He said.

"You called?" Valeria asked as she appeared. "Why would you tell them that?" Lucien asked. Valeria laughed "come on Lucien it's in my nature." She said. Lucien shook his head "Ok you two put the orb back and hurry a tidal wave is coming." He said. Midori and Kisame nodded as they ran like their lives depended on it.

Lucien then turned to Valeria who just shrugged. "Ok its back!" Midori yelled. Lucien nodded as the sky and sea calmed back down. "Now if You wanted there to be more sea dragonesses all you had to do was ask. But you will have to raise them all." He said to Midori.

Her eyes went wide "what? Why me?" She asked. Lucien then laughed "I'm just kidding but I will make more and make sure the eggs are sent out to families to be raised once they come of age to change forms I shall require your assistance." He told her.

Midori nodded. "Say Valeria you dont happen to have anything to do with Itachi being able to control the black fire do you?" Ignis asked. Valeria smiled sheepishly "now that you thank of it I did inject hellfire blood into an infant. Fugaku was his name I believe. And speaking of Itachi I must return to him." She said before transforming into a dragon and flying off.

"Why does that not surprise me that she would do something like this." Ignis said shaking his head. "Are her and Itachi a thing now?" Midori asked. Kisame shrugged "I dont know I'll have to ask him about it when we get back but as of now we have a vacation to return to." He said.

Midori nodded "I'm sorry for everything Lucien we wont let her fool us again like that." She told him. Lucien nodded "its ok its really her fault. She knew better. Now you guys have fun!" He told them before him and ignis left.


	21. Chapter 20

Six months had gone by in what it seemed like such a short time. Nori was getting bigger and smarter with each passing day. "Can you say dada?" Kisame asked her. Midori just made her usual noises "come on Nori say dada" he said again. Nori just giggled "what about me Nori say Mama." Midori said.

The two had been working with her everyday tring to get her to talk. "You guys at it again?" Ignis said. They watched Nori turn her head and squealed happily then the words that came out of her mouth were not what they were expecting.

"Iggy!" Nori said. Ignis could feel the glare coming from both Midori and Kisame. "You were our baby's first word. Not cool Ignis." Midori said. Ignis scratched the back of his head nervously. "Yo Kisame when the fuck you going to get married?" Hidan asked.

Kisame looked at Midori "when ever we find someone to Marry us." He replied. Hidan put his hands behind his head and grinned "Well you know I can do it." He said.

Kisame looked at Midoir who shrugged "why not I already have a dress. Its not a wedding dress but its elegant enough to be one. And we dont need a huge ceremony either. As for food we can have a cookout outside and play some music for dancing. We can have it on the beach." She said.

Kisame nodded "that sounds good to me will you do it Hidan?" Hidan chuckled "heh I will. Tonight would be a gold night to do this too its supposed to be a super blue moon. It will be closer to the earth. And will have a blue appearance." He said.

Midori nodded "in that case we have a lot to get done in a short amount of time." She said. Kisame nodded as they both got up Midori taking Nori with her. "Yamato can you make food for tonight? Kisame and I are getting married." She asked.

Yamato blinked "You got it. I'll go shopping just leave the food to me." He told her. Midori proceeded to go get her hair and nails done. While Kisame dragged his best friend Itachi into town to get something nice to wear.

"So what's this about you and Valeria?" Kisame asked. Itachi smirked "nothing really we just started hanging out and then before we knew it we became a couple." He said.

Kisame patted him on the shoulder "I'm glad to see you have found someone my friend. You know if it progresses well she may ask if you want to ber her lifelong mate. Midori asked me and I accepted so I will live as long as she does."he told him.

Itachi smirked before showing Kisame the black flame necklace around his neck. "I'm well informed Valeria has already asked me. And it seems I will out live you since she is a Leviathan and they have eternal life. Which means they cant die by old age." He said.

Kisame just blinked "You sly dog you." Kisame told him. Itachi laughed "she is a mischievous little thing though always keeping me on my toes." He said. Kisame laughed as he found what he was going to wear.

They left the store and decided to go help with getting the beach ready. They would use the one below the cafe. When they got inside the cafe Konan was blocking the way to the stairs. "You cant see Midori yet so just leave your things here and get down to the beach." She told them.

Kisame left his clothes inside as he and Itachi walked down to the beach. "Midori laid another egg huh?" Soba asked. Kisame nodded "yes this one was a cake walk for her. Wasnt in as near much pain. Now we just have to wait till it hatches. Midori plans on staying down there until it hatches when the time comes." He said.

Soba nodded "Well its probably better now than when Nori is all grown up. She may get jealous of the new baby. Especially since shes attached to you." Soba said. Kisame nodded "I'm kind of hoping for a boy this time."

Hidan laughed "I'm going to laugh if its not." He said. Kisame looked at him "keep laighing shirtless wonder." He said. Hidan just looked at him "shirtless wonder? What the hell?! Ok shark boy come on just you and me lets go!" Hidan said.

Kisame shook his head "not today Hidan I'll spar with you later right now we hace a wedding to get done first." Hidan snorted "fine we'll settle this later." Kisame looked up at their bedroom window. Wondering what Midori was up to.

Midori was putting her hair in a fishtail braid with some beading in it. she walked over to the window and peerd out of it. She could see them all working hard out there. She started laughing when she saw Kisame and Hidan start to squabble.

And then she saw him look her way. Midori blushed before turning away. It was almost time. Midori walked to her closet and pulled out this large dress bag and unzipped it. Inside it was a beautiful lace off the shoulder mermaid gown. It was light blue.

She began to change into it she zipped herself and sat on the bed. She was ready but she was also nervous. She then heard Kisame's voice downstairs. She heard him walk up the stairs and then stop at their door. "I cant wait to see you." He said as he walked away.

Midori waited until he had left before going to look out the window. Kisame was back down there this time was dressed up. She could see till torches outlining the beach giving it light. Then she looked up at the sky.

Hidan was right the moon was blue and so close to the earth. "Are you ready?" Konan asked. Midori opened the door Konan looked at her "you look so pretty!" She said. Midori smiled "thanks. Lets go." She said.

Midori walked down the stairs and out the door. She took a deep breath and walked down to the beach. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she walked. When she got to the beach she began to walk towards Kisame. He watched her make her way to him. She was stunning. The way the dress clung to every curve.

As she reached him, Kisame held his hand out to her. Midori took it and both of them faced Hidan. "Friends we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Kisame and Midori. Kisame do you take Midori as your lifelong partner? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health?" He asked.

Kisame nodded "I do." He said. Hidan then turned to Midori "Ok Midori same question." He said. Midori just nodded "I do." She replied. Hidan chuckled "heh by the power vested in me and Lord Jashin, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your wife." He said.

Hidan backed away as the two turned to face each other and they kissed just as the moon was at its fullest. Midori heard a camera snap before they broke apart. "I'm taking pictures so you can keep the memories I want to take one of you both with Nori also." Pein said.

Yamato handed Nori to his sister. Kisame put his arms around Midori as another picture was taken. "I'll get these developed and back to you guys" Pein said. Midori nodded "thank you." She said. Dada." Nori said holding out her arms.

That was the topping on the cake. He took Nori from his wife and held her "that's right Nori." He told her giving her a kiss on the cheek. Music began to play it was time to get the festivities underway.


	22. Chapter 21

Four years had passed Nori was now four years old and their newest child Mira who was now three. She had blue hair and light blue skin just like her dad but with her mom's eyes. "Mama can we play outside?" Nori asked.

Midori shook her head "no sweety its storming you need to stay inside." She told them. Nori pouted but then she thought maybe dad would let her. "Come on Mira!" She said. Midori watches the girls run off. She knew something was up.

"Daddy can we play outside?" Nori asked. Kisame looked outside "girls its raining better stay inside." He told them. "Awww come on please daddy" Nori said as her and Mira gave him their best puppy dog eyes.

Kisame looked away then back at his daughters. "Ok ok you win dont stay out too long I dont want you girls getting sick." He told them. He watched his daughters run outside and all he felt was someone staring at him.

He turned his head and saw Midori standing there with her eyebrow raised. "You need to put your foot down with those two." She said. Kisame laughed nervously "I cant help it they give me those eyes and its hard to say no to them."

Midori shook her head as she walked back to the kitchen. Kisame then got up and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck "so it should be almost time for the other egg to hatch what do you think this one will be?" He asked.

Midori sighed "wont know until it hatches. It may hatch today so I need to get down there and check." She said. Kisame nipped at her neck making her gasp. "Keep it up buddy." She warned. "Any clue to why the girls are outside in the rain?" Yamato asked.

"Because someone cant say no to them." Midori replied. Kisame laughed "its true I cant." He replied. Yamato shook his head "You are just as bad as our dad he doted on Midori all the time. It made our mom mad as hell." He said.

This made Kisame nervous as he walked away from Midori and went out the door "girls time to come inside." He said. All Midori could hear was disappointed groans. Both girls came inside soaked. You girls get dried off and changed dinner will be ready in a few" Midori said.

She watched the girls go upstairs. "See thats how you do it darling." She said. Kisame shook his head as he walked upstairs to make sure the girls were getting ready. "Something smells good." Ignis said.

Midori nodded "it should be I made it" she replied."Ignis!" Nori yelled running to him. Ignis picked the small girl up "hello Nori hows my favorite girl?" He asked her. Nori hugged him "good Mira and I played in the rain!" She said. Ignis chuckled "You did? Did daddy let you play outside again?" He asked

Nori nodded "yeah I think daddy is in trouble again." She said. Midori laughed loudly "god I love that child." She said. Ignis set her down as she ran off to play with Mira "when the time comes I'll need you and Yamato's help to give her flying lessons." She said.

Ignis nodded "you have my word." He told her. Midori smiled "Ok guys dinners ready!" She yelled. Everyone piled in and sat down. "I think I'm getting stronger." Yamato said. Midori snorted "no way" she said.

Yamato looked at his sister. "Think you're so tough? Huh?" He said. Midori laughed "I could wipe the floor with you." She stated. "Remember when we had an argument we duked it out?" Lucien asked. Soba laughed "oh I do good times, good times. Wait that gives me an idea! Lets have a tournament!" He said.

"I like that idea. A tournament between the dragons best of the best." Midori said. Soba laughed "Ok it will be held a week from today." Soba said. "I would like to see this as well "Itachi said. "And Say why dont we have a contest between the leviathans as well?" Soba said. Lucien nodded "I like it!"

"Haha yes let's do it." Valeria said. "I must congratulate you and Itachi on your first egg." Midori said. Valeria blushed "thank you." She said. Midori quickly ate her meal before walking down to the shore.

She went into the water transformed into her dragonoid form "wait for me I'm coming too!" Kisame said jumping into the water. They swam together to cave just under the cafe. It was sealed for protection. It only allowed Midori and Kisame to enter.

"Ok lets if tonight is the night." Midori said. She changed back into a human as both her and Kisame walked up to the egg. The egg began to move and sounds could be heard from inside. They watched as the egg began to crack. "Please be a boy, please please please be a boy." Kisame said.

But to Kisame's disappointment it was another girl. "Noooo!" Kisame groaned. Midori just laughed as she helped the hatching out of her shell. "I think we will name you Tanith." She said. Midori held Tanith closely "are you really that disappointed?" She asked. Kisame sighed "No I guess we can always keep trying for a boy." He said winking at her. Midori rolled her eyes at him. "Your daddy's a silly man." She told Tanith.

Midori and Kisame left the cave with little Tanith in her arms. When they got to the shore line Kisame took Tanith in his arms. "We are going to have to remodle the cafe again." Midori said. Kisame nodded as Midori changed back into a human.

They walked back up to the cafe and inside. "Nori, Mira!" Come here please." Midori yelled. The girls who were already dressed for bed came running down the stairs. "What is it Mommy?" Mira asked. Midori knelt down showing them their new sister.

"This is Tanith your new sister." Midori said. Both Mira and Nori looked at the baby in awe. "Whoa!" They both said in unison. "Lets get You girls to bed now" kisame said. The girls groaned before walking upstairs. Midori and Kisame followed after them. Midori tucked Tanith into the nursery wrapping the same blanket around her as she had with Nori and Mira.

Tanith went straight to sleep. Midori took a baby monitor with her and shut the door behind her. She then went to Nori and Mira's room and went to help Kisame tuck them in. "Mommy wants you girls to help look over you sister ok?" She asked. Both of the girls nodded. Midori nodded before giving them both a hug and kiss goodnight.


	23. Chapter 22

Kisame stood outside watching the girls play. He couldnt believe how fast they had grown. It seemed like before he knew it Nori would be learning how to fly. "Kisame my friend do you and Midori have time to accompany me?" Soba asked.

Kisame looked at him curiously "what for?" He asked. Soba laughed "Well when I came down from the heavens to help govern the council a relic fell. I must return it and I was looking for some company and I thought of you two." He said.

Kisame nodded "I'll go see if Yamato could watch the girls Ignis is on a mission for his dad otherwise I'd ask him." He said. Kisame went back inside finding both Yamato and Midori in the kitchen. "Hey Yamato do you mind watching the girls for a bit? Soba wants me and Midori to tag along with him." He said.

Yamato nodded "of course! But I cant make any promises that they won't be sugared up when you get back." He said. Kisame rolled his eyes "You do and you can put them to sleep." Yamato just stared blankly at them as he watched both of them walk out the door.

"Girls you be good for your uncle. Mommy and Daddy will be back soon" Midori told them. Both Nori and Mira nodded "we will mommy. Promise!" She said. Midori and Kisame took turns giving both girls a hug and kiss before the took off with Soba.

"So what has Ignis been up to? Ive noticed hes been taking on a lot of missions of late?" Midori asked. Soba chuckled "Well a little birdy told me that he was trying to save up as much money as he could so he could have a house built and ready for Nori when she's older." He said.

Midori was kind of glad Ignis was making plans. She felt he would take good care of Nori. But even though Kisame said he would be able to let his daughter go when the time comes but she highly doubted it.

"Not much further we will be able to land and walk the rest of the way. But I should warn you things will appear bigger than what you are used to, but dont worry most creatures are harmless ." He said.

Both Kisame and Midori both nodded as the landed. And they realized Soba wasnt kidding. Both Midori and Kisame felt like ants. "Wow! Is it always like this?" Kisame asked. Soba laughed loudly "yes it is even I'm bigger than what I appear now. Just stay close."

As they walked they saw all sorts of wild life, but there was one that stopped Midori in her tracks. "Midori lets go." Kisame said. He couldnt move her. It was like her whole body turned to stone. When he looked in her direction he saw it. The biggest spider he had ever seen.

"L-look a-at t-that t-thing." Midori said. Kisame laughed before he picked Midori up. He ran quickly after Soba. "I may have forgot to say even the spider were bigger." He said. As they got further away the less tense Midori was.

Kisame continued to carry Midori the rest of the way just incase she saw another giant spider. It was then the ground began to shake. When the three turned around they found that same giant spider that was eyeing Midori down just a few minutes ago.

"Soba get it." Midori yelled. Soba laughed "its just a spider." Midori shook her head "no way! kill it! no no stomp it!" She yelled. Soba and Kisame both laughed at her. "Ok as you wish." He said to her. Midori and Kisane both watched Soba go head to head with the giant arachnid.

The giant spider tried to shoot its webbing at him but he quickly moved to the side and grabbed the thread. "Watch this!." He said. He slung the webbing over his shoulder making the spider go airborne.

They watched as he swung the spider around and around before letting go of the spider. The spider flew through the air and before they knew it Soba caught up to it with such great speed before he went through the spider killing it instantly.

The spider fell to the ground making a large thud on impact. Soba landed on the ground gracefully covered in spider guts. "Its dead." He said. Midori just nodded as Soba walked past them. "Lets get going we are almost there."

Midori and Kisame both followed after him. "So Soba why is it that you're not paired up with anyone?" Midori asked. Soba chuckled "Well I havent really found the one I'm looking for. A long tine ago I thought I found her but it didnt work out between us two. And after we had split up a grave mustake was made."

Midori just looked at him "meaning a child was born?" She asked. Soba nodded "yes" he said. This made Midori mad "just because things dont work out the way you want it to doesnt mean the child was a mistake. Children are not mistakes. I'm proud of the three I have. They each have a special place in my heart that cant be replaced." She nodded "perhaps you are right. Maybe one day I'll be able to face him."

Midori nodded as they reached the pedistal. Soba took the relic out of his pocket and placed it on the pedistal. "Ok we can head back now." He said. Midori's words stuck with him. Would he be able to make things right with his son?


	24. Chapter 23

Finally the day has come. Where dragons from all over the world have come to join the festivities. "Are You ready to get your ass kicked?" Midori asked. Yamato just laughed "Yeah right as if I'm going to loose to you." He stated.

Midori shook her head as they entered the arena. "I'm taking the girls to the stands good luck my dearest." Kisame told her. Midori smiled before giving him a kiss. She watched him and their daughters leave.

"Ignis you competing too?" Midori asked. Ignis shook his head "no it wouldnt be a fair fight if I did." He replied. Midori laughed as they entered the opening. The crowd was roaring wildly.

"Now that we have everyone here lets get started! Our first round will be land dragons only. And once our champion is chosen. We will go to our water dragons. And then once our champion from that ground is chosen land and sea will fight head to head in a one on one battle." Soba roared.

The crowd and contestants cheered. "Now lets get this under way! Now first line of business you will receive wrist bands that can keep track of your heart beat we will use it so everyone can see who was knocked out and who survived. So lets get to it!" Soba said. Midori walked out of the arena. She was going to watch the first part of the tournament to see who she was up against.

Midori found Kisame and their children and sat with them. "My turn won't be up for a while. So I thought I'd come up here and watch." She said. Kisame nodded as the looked at the Arena it was split up into 4 different terrains rock, snow, lava, and jungle.

They watched as the fight begin but something was horribly wrong. Just as soon as the fight began many of the competitors were already getting knocked out. "Ignis go check it out." Soba said. Ignis nodded before taking flight over the terrain.

Once he found the spice of trouble he dove down before landing hard on the ground. Black flames shot out around him as he stood up. The trouble makers were wyverns. Fear had struck them knowing Ignis was too powerful to take on even with a group of them.

The fled as quickly as they appeared. Ignis flew around grabbing any injured person he could find to take them to the infirmary. "Those of you who are able to figjt proceed." Soba yelled. Midori watched anxiously to see who would win.

Xxx

Meanwhile under the deep depths of the sea. The essence of fear could be seen flowing down into a crater with a magic seal. The seal began to weaken more as laughter could be heard from inside the crater. "Soon so very soon I will be free once again!" The voice said.

Xxx

Finally a winner was chosen it was Yamato. He barely won. These dragons werent playing around and nither was he. Midori stood up " I must go my turn." She said. Kisame smiled "knock em dead." He told her.

Once she had gone the bleachers began to descend under ground to the aquatic arena. "Now if all aquatic dragons would meet into the arena." Kisame watched as Midori was one of the few that entered. "Theres Mommy girls." He told them.

Both girls watched their mother swim around in her dragonoid form. "Mommy is so pretty!" Nori said. Kisame chuckled "that she is now we must cheer her on ok?" He asked. The girls nodded as Yamato joined them in the stands.

"Good fight Yamato!" Kisame said. Yamato sat down taking a drink of water. "Thanks. Now lets see who comes out on top in this round." He said. Kisame nodded as the fight began. They watched Midori swim with her sword untreated ready to battle any foe that came her way.

They watched as she made a giant whirlpool filled with sharks suck up any dragon that got too close. "Sharks?" Thats new." Kisame said. Yamato nodded just as Midori received a blow to gut. They watched her bend over but before another attack could come she blocked it.

They watched as no one was left standing but Midori. "Wow would you look at that. Our two champions are chosen. Brother and sister will battle one against the other!" We will see who is the strongest of the two." Soba said.

"You girls going to root for your uncle Yamato right?" He asked. Both Mira and Nori giggled "no we are gonna root for mommy." Nori said. Yamato hung his head down. "Even my own nieces have doubts on me." He said. Kisame chuckled at him.

Yamato stood up "Ok I'm heading down. Wish me luck." He said. Kisame nodded "good luck man you're gonna need it." He said mumbling the last part. He watched as Yamato flew down to the arena that was now splitting in half. Water was now on every side of the land mass making it an island.

Midori stood on land as her brother joined her. "Looks like its just you and I." Yamato said. Midori nodded "indeed it does. Good luck you'll need it." She told him. Yamato got into a stance "you'll need it more than me." He told her.

Midori got into her fighting stance and before everyone knew it they clashed. Neither one backing down. Midori then broke the hold by jumping backwards. It was then the ground started shaking. The island was sinking below them. Midori wasnt to worried though.

Yamato charged at her throwing punches and kicks at her. Midori blocked each one successfully. Midori found the right time and kicked Yamato I. The got sending him back a few feet. Using the sword she summoned shards of hot scalding water and hurled then at her brother.

He managed to dodge a few but got hit with the worst of them. "Arrgh." He said. Midori charged at him while his gaurd was down knocking him over. She pinned him down but he ended up disarming her. He turned the tables on her as the island began to sink more.

Yamato had her pinned as water began coming up to them. "Looks like I have the upper hand dear sister." He said to her. Midori glared daggers at him as she tried to break free. Yamato began to laugh letting go of her right hand.

Seeing the opportunity she decked him in the jaw giving her the chance to escape. She hurried to stand up grabbing her sword in the process. Both of them were not ready to quit. Midori was breathing heavily as the island sank again this time completely.

Midori changed into her dragonid form and swam down to the bottom. She took her sword and began to move it in a circle. She was making a whirlpool. Yamato tried to find her from the air and when he thought he saw he couldnt find her a whirlpool began to form.

But the whirlpool began to change into a waterspout tornado. A massive one at that. Yamato tried to get away from it but it ended up sucking him into the belly of the beast. Sharks were hitting him in every direction.

He tried to use his fire to take some of the blows away but the air just got sucked out of him. It was then he saw a large shadow circle him and then disappear. And then before he knew it Midori shot through the tornado grabbing ahold of him before plummeting down into the water. Midori resurfaced with Yamato on her back he was knocked out. She had won.

"Our winner!"Soba yelled as the terrain began to return to normal. The crowd roared with delight. Both Yamato and Midori laid there out of breath. "Ok you won. But I'm telling you I would have kicked your ass if there was no water." He told her. Midori laughed "dont be so sure about that." She said sticking her tongue out.


	25. Chapter 24

"14 years Kisame can you believe that 14 years have passed?" Midori said walking back and fourth. Kisame watched her "I cant believe it either dear. Our oldest baby is 18 now. Mira is 17, and Tanith is 14 now." He told her.

Midori fell back into a chair and sat there. Kisame could see the tears form in her eyes. "Where did the time go? They use to be so small and helpless now look at them. All independent and determined young ladies." She said.

Kisame nodded "trust me I know. But we did raise 3 beautful, kind hearted, and intelligent girls. Who are strong like you and I." He said. They held off from having anymore kids for a while. Their priority was to raise the girls and help them develop.

But that didnt stop them from making love to one another. "Lets have 100 more." Midori said. Kisame coughed "darling dont you think thats a little extreme?" He asked. Midori shook her head. Kisame knew she was having issues dealing with this and all. "Lets think about this first. We have an egg getting ready to hatch soon so we will have another to take care of. Do you think we have the room for 100 more children?" He asked.

Midori looked down "I suppose your right." She said as Nori came running down the stairs. "Todays the day! I start my flying lessons." She said. Midori and kisame were so proud of her. "Are You ready?" Ignis asked. Nori nodded as they walked outside.

Kisame and Midori followed after them. They wanted to watch her. Nori was already in her dragonoid form. She had white scales covering her some parts of her body. Her long white hair she was almost blinding.

"Ok we worked on a lot of things over the past year. Now we are going to take flight longer than usual. Yamato and I will be close behind should you run into trouble." Ignis told her. Nori nodded as they flew up in the air.

She loved to fly. There was nothing like it. "Ok let's go!" Yamato said. Midori watched them fly high up in the air to where they were only specks in the sky. "We will fly over the town and back and then we will work on something new." Ignis told her.

Nori nodded as they flew to the town next over and back before landing. "Ok whats next?" She asked. Ignis looked at her "Ok you got this form perfectly mastered. Now lets see if you can turn into your dragon form." He told her.

Nori nodded as she began to concentrate and before their eyes she transformed into a beautiful white dragon covered in feathers. "I did it!" She said. She began to prance about happily. Ignis smiled at her.

Ignis and Yamato both turned into their dragon forms. "Ok we are going to take this nice and slow Nori. This is all completely new so lets begin by flying over the water." He said. Nori nodded as she took flight.

Ignis flew after her. "Youre doing great Nori." He told her. Nori was feeling a little cocky and began to fly upward fast. "Take it easy Nori you just learned this." Ignis yelled. It was then that Nori reverted back into her human form. "Nori!"ignis yelled at her.

She was plummeting to the ocean. Ignis was trying so hard to keep up with her. "Ignis!" She screamed. She was so terrified. Afraid she would get seriously hurt falling from this height. She could feel her vision fade as she got closer to the water.

Ignis folded in his wings gaining speed. He reached out his claws and caught her just before she hit the water. Both of them went into the water. Ignis and Nori both surfaced. Nori was trying to catch her breath. "Its ok Nori you're safe." Ignis told her.

Nori looked down "I should have listened to you. I could have been severely hurt." She said Ignis shook his head. "You did well for your first time. You'll get the hang of it I promise." He told her. Nori nodded before swimming over to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for saving me." She told him. Ignis was blushing and speechless before she splashed him with water. He then shook his head snapping out of it. "Come on lets go back to the cafe and get dried off." He said.

Nori laughed as they swam back to land. Nori could see her parents running onto the beach. "Nori!" They both yelled. Nori was immediately embraced "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Midori asked. Nori nodded at her mother. "I'm fine mom Ignis saved me." She said. Midori just held her daughter.

"Thank you Ignis." Kisame said. Ignis nodded "I would never let any harm come to her." He said. Kisame nodded. Kisame knew she was in good hands with him. Maybe he would be able to let her go after all.

"You two go get dried off by the fireplace. We will be up to cook dinner in a few minutes." Midori said. Nori and Ignis both nodded as they both walked up to the house. "Lets go check on the egg." She said. Kisame nodded as they took off to the cavern.

But somewhere trouble was brewing. The seal finally broke making its prisoner break free "I'm finally free! Now I just have to get my strength back and then my reign will begin." He said shooting out of the ocean and into the woods where he will regain his strength.

Midori and Kisame walked into the cave where one single egg sat. She leaned her ear close to it and listened. "Its getting ready to hatch." she said. Kisame didnt say anything this time. He didnt want to jynx it this time. The egg began to crack as they watched impatiently.

It was a boy. Midori smiled as she picked up her son. When she turned to Kisame he lost it. "You got your wish." She said. Kisame was in tears. Midori was giggling at the sight. "Lets name him Draco." She said.


	26. Chapter 25

Lucien looked at the broken seal of the crater. "Well this is bad." He said. The studdied the seal and noticed it broke two years ago. And now the prisoner has escaped. Lucien decided to not raise alarm to everyone just yet he wanted to see what would happen. Right now there was a party to attend.

Midori and Kisame were in town gathering things for Nori's party. "So Pein is sending Me and Itachi on a mission would you like to join us?" Midori smiled "Yes I'd love to." She replied. Kisame grinned with the girls old enough to watch their brother. They could leave for a while.

"I cant believe our little girl is 21 today. She will be leaving with Ignis after the party tonight." She said with tears in her eyes. Kisame wrapped his arm around her. "We still have Mira ,Tanith, and Draco. Not to mention Itachi and Valeria's son Ven.

Ven was a different dragon altogether he was a shadow dragon. He could use the amaterasu but instead of the falmes burning you if hit with it it would send you to the realm of tsukuyomi. Both Kisame and Midori became the God parents of Ven.

He was 16 as well as Tanith. Draco was two and a half. He was a complete mommy's boy. "At least we have plenty of time with Draco. Everyone will be leaving the nest soon." She said as they walked by a mysterious man with short white hair.

As soon as they did both Midori and Kisame felt drained. Midori and Kisame both turned around and saw the man but when they did a double take he vanished. "That was weird." Midori said shaking her head.

Kisame nodded as they both hurried up and grabbed the things they needed. When they got back to the cafe all their guests were there. Yamato was busy cooking the food for everyone while everyone sat at the tables.

"Mommy!" Draco yelled as he ran to his mother. Midori picked him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Foods almost done. If you want to give gifts now you can." Yamato said. Midori nodded as she set Draco on the floor.

Midori grabbed a box before handing it to Nori. "This is from your father and I." She said. Nori opened the box and found a beautiful snowflake pendant. "Thank you both its beautiful!" She said. Nori gave both her parents a hug and kiss before opening the next one. Well she didnt have to open it on account it couldnt be wrapped.

It was a beautifully crafted battle scythe. It had 3 blades on it all three made with Crystal. "Wow! Thanks I love it!" She said looking at Hidan. He just had a pleased look on his face. "Heh I'll teach you how to use it later." He said. Nori nodded happily. Nori ended up with money from everyone else. Now it was Ignis's turn.

Ignis had watched her grow over the past 21yrs into a fine woman. He was absolutely smitten with her. "Nori would you do the honor of becoming my mate?" He asked her. Nori blushed, but before she could reply the sky turned black.

Everyone ran outside and looked at the ominous clouds. "What's going on?" Midori asked. Lucien looked up. "Its him." He said. Midori looked at Lucien curiously "him who?" She asked. She heard Valeria gasp as she held her hand to her mouth.

Soba looked like he had seen a ghost. "No it cant be! Hes been sealed up for thousands of years!" Valeria yelled. She had tears coming down her face. Lucien looked at her "the seal was broken when I went to visit him." He said.

"Who are you talking about?" Midori asked. "Do you remember when I told you I had a child?" Soba asked. Midori nodded as soba took a deep breath. "Well Valeria was the one I was with. He was stronger and it frightened us so we had him sealed away before he could be a danger to anyone or himself."

"How could you do that?" Nori yelled. Everyone looked at her. "How could you seal away your own child? Just because he's different?" She continued to yell before she began to walk off. "Where are you going?" Midori asked.

Nori looked at her mother "I'm going to talk to him and straighten this mess out." She said. Valeria shook her head "there is no talking to Terror. He cant be reasoned with." She said. Nori just stared at Valeria "Well someone has to try." She replied.

Soba sighed before nodding "your right young one its time we try to make things right." Valeria took a step back "what?" She asked. Soba looked at her. "Give our son a chance Val. Hes done nothing wrong. Its us that have to pay for the consequences." He told her.

Valeria was scared she just stormed off to the beach. Itachi followed after her. Lucien watched the two leave before looking at Nori. "Alright little one go. Take Ignis with you." He said. Nori nodded before turning into her dragonoid form.

"Understood!" Ignis said before changing into his form as well. Everyone watched them fly off into the distance. "Are You sure its ok to let them go?" Midori asked. Lucien nodded "of course Nori and Ignis are a force to recon with." He replied. Kisame wrapped his arms around Midori as they watched the skies for their daughters safe return.

Valeria watched the two go before she noticed she wasn't alone. She knew she had to answer to Itachi. "So why didnt you tell me about this? We could have found a soultion to this together." He told her. Valeria stared down at the sand "I didnt think it was relevant at the time." She said.

Itachi looked at her. "Listen if you want me to trust you you cant keep hiding things from me." He told her. Valeria looked at him and sighed before nodding "you're right and so isnt Soba. This is our fault. And now its time pay for tge pain we caused that boy." She replied.


	27. Chapter 26

"How can you be so sure that he wont try to kill us?" Ignis asked. Nori shook her head "I'm not. But i feel like I should try to stop this." She replied. Ignis just looked at her. "I believe in you Nori." Nori smiled and nodded.

The could see they were getting close as they followed the black mist to the ground. But once they landed they could barely see him. "My my whats this? A hellfire dragon and an ice dragon?" He said. "We are just here to talk. Your parents want to make things right with you." Nori said.

Terror just laughed "oh really after thousands of years of being imprisoned they want to talk. Well they should have thought of that before they did this to me." He shouted.

Nori was shaking and it made Terror notice. "Even you are afraid of me, you don't know what it was like thousands of years with endless hours of pain and suffering just for being who I am. at least you know what kind of dragon you are I'm somewhere in between good and chaos. I can't control my hunger even now I can feel the fear coming from you young ice dragon and nothing but hate from you dragon who smells of hellfire"

Nori could see Terror's wings one was black and the other was white. She just shook her head "I'm not scared of you. I'm scared for you. I cant even imagine what it was like for you all these your parents not giving you a chance, but if you come with us right now things can change." She said.

Terror snorted "I highly doubt things could change. Look who my parents are." He said. Nori noticed that Terror was beginning to see things differently. "If you give me your hand I can take you to them so you can talk." She said.

Terror looked at her as she stretched out her hand towards him. Making him almost unsure. Terror began to back up as the black mist swirled around him chaoticly. He was now battling within himself. Nori knew what she had to do now.

She had to help him see. Nori began walking towards the mist just as Ignis grabbed her arm. "Are you crazy you could get hurt in there!" He yelled. Nori smiled and shook her head "he wont hurt me now. He's conflicting with himself he needs someone to help him see." She said.

Ignis sighed before nodding and let go of her arm. Nori gave him a quick kiss before sge ran into the black mist. "Terror!" She yelled but there was no response. Sge kept walking through the dark mist until she found him crouched over with his hands on his head.

"Terror?" She asked. He looked up as she sat down beside him. "I know its hard but things will be ok if you let them. Your father was all up for this. He wants to atone. Your mother wants to as well but she conflicting with herself as you are now." She told him.

Terror just blinked "really?" He asked. Nori nodded "yes. And as for what you are? Thats up to you. You can choose to be good or evil. But I think you are more good like your father and mischievous like your mother." She told him.

She watched Terror stand up and the black mist was no longer there. "Ok take me to my parents." He said. Nori stood up as they flew off to the council. Terror was nervous he was only a kid when he was imprisoned.

They three landed back at the cafe. "Nori!" Midori said. Nori watched her mother run towards her. She felt her mom hug her tightly "Thank god you're ok." She said. Nori laughed "I'm fine mom really." She said.

Midori's eyes then looked at Terror. He just nodded at her before looking over at Lucien. "Its nice to see you again." He said. Lucien nodded "indeed. So tell me how you managed to break out?" He asked.

Terror nodded "well over the past few years there had been a large amount of fear that ive been feeding off of. And I was strong enough to break out." He replied. As soon as he quit talking he locked eyes with his father.

And before he knew it Terror was in his fathers arms. What was this feeling he felt. This was all new to him. "I'm so sorry son. For every bit of pain I caused you." Soba said. Terror could feel his body shaking. He was crying. His own father was crying.

"I know I can't say sorry enough for all these years of torment. But please find it in your heart to forgive me." Soba continued. Terror then saw that his father knew he did wrong and wanted to atone for it. He then heard a gasp making him and Soba look up.

There stood Valeria. She had tears in her eyes. Soba smiled "how about it Val? Give our son a chance hes been through enough all these years." Terror watched his mother run to him before embracing him in her arms. "Please forgive me my son. I was so stupid and scared back then I neglected you. I should have been a better mother to you." She sobbed.

Terror couldnt believe it. Both of his parents regretted not being there for him. He didnt know what to do or say. But instead without thinking he wrapped his arms around his mother and father. All these years and he got his first hug from his parents.

He looked up at Nori who just smiled and nodded at him. She was right. "Please Terror let us make it up to you." Soba said. Terror nodded "sounds good father." He said. The words felt foreign to him. It felt strange but in a good way.


	28. Chapter 27

Nori and Ignis watched the reunion "You are amazing Nori." He said. Nori giggled "I told you things would work out." She said. They watched the three break apart. Valeria looked over at Itachi and Ven and motioned them to come to her.

"Terror id like to introduce you to Itachi and Ven. Itachi is your stepfather and Ven is your half brother." She said. Terror was surprised to him it didnt matter if they were half or step siblings. He was kind of excited to have a brother.

"Its nice to meet you" Itachi said. Ven nodded and smiled "Same here." He said. Terror nodded he could get used to this. "Now to the task at hand." Lucien said.

Terror looked at him. "I know its been a while since youve been around mortals and other dragons so I would like for you to take someone with you and go see the world. It not only will get you up to speed on the world today but to get used to interacting with people as well. Pehaps go to a few war zones and help people get over their fear. I believe that you can do a lot of good with your powers." He said.

Terror nodded "thank you Lucien." He said. Lucien smiled and nodded "you're welcome now I believe we've postponed this party long enough." He said. Nori nodded "you're right lets party!" She said.

Nori looked at Ignis "I believe you were getting ready to ask me something?" She asked. Ignis nodded before taking her hands in his. "Nori my love will you do the honor of becoming my mate?" He asked.

Nori looked into his eyes. "Yes I will." She told him. Ignis smiled but that smile quickly disapeared when he saw her father glaring at him while making the 'I'm watching you motion.' Nori noticed and turned around.

Kisame tried to look innocent "daddy you knew this was going to happen eventually." She told him. Kisame looked down. His own daughter was scolding him. "I know Nori. I know you're not a little girl anymore and you can handle yourself quite well. Its just hard for a dad to let their little girl go." He said.

Nori giggled as she walked over to her dad and hugged him "daddy I'll always be your little girl. And its not like I won't see you anymore. And besides when Ignis and I have kids I want both you and mom to be part of their lives." She said.

Kisame kissed her head "I know I'm overreacting a bit, but just let dear old dad have this one alright?" He asked. Nori laughed as she nodded. "Dont worry dad I'll take good care of her." Ignis said. Kisame nodded "I know you will."

Terror watched the bond between father and daughter and it made him wonder if he would ever have that kind of bond his his parents. "Mother, father would you guys mind going with me?" He asked. Both Valeria and Soba looked at each other before looking back at him "Yes we will go with you." Soba said.

Terror nodded "I'll go and dad can come too!" Ven said. Terror looked at him and nodded "awesome!" He said. This will be a great adventure for him. "Say mom when will you teach Mira and I stuff?" Tanith asked.

Midori thought for a moment. "Well how about tomorrow we start?" She asked. Mira and Tanith both looked at each other before looking back at their mother. "Yeah!" They both said. Midori laughed as everyone got settled in to eat and enjoy the party.

Night began to approach and everyone had left except for Nori and Ignis. It was time for their departure. Nori had all of her belongings with her as they stood at the front door. "Be safe and visit often." Midori said.

Nori noticed that her mother had been crying. "I promise mama." She told her. Midori hugged her daughter tightly. Kisame wrapped his arms around the both of them. "Let me know if I have to kick some ass." He said.

Nori laughed "you got it daddy." She said. Nori let go of her parents before stepping back to stand next to Ignis. "Are You ready?" He asked. Nori took a deep breath and nodded. He stepped behind her and before she could ask what he was doing she was blindfolded.

"Whats the blindfold for?" She asked. She heard Ignis laugh "its a surprise." He told her. Nori laughed as she felt Ignis pick her up. She let out a squeal as he took flight with her belongings. He flew for sometime before He landed on an island.

"Can I take it off now?" Nori asked. She felt Ignis chuckle "No not yet." He told her. He could hear her let out a groan. Ignis continued to walk until he came up to the front of their house. He set Nori down on the ground. "Ok now you can take it off." He told her.

Nori took the blindfold off and was in awe of the sight. It was a beautiful Villa that was pearl white, with ebony and gold accents. "Ignis its beautiful." She said in awe. Ignis chuckled "I had this built a few years ago for us. Do you like it?" He asked.

Nori nodded "like it no I dont like it. I love it ignis." She said. Ignis smiled "good I wanted the best for you." He told her. Nori blushed and watched ignis open the door to their home. He then picked her up bridal style and carried her across the threshold of their home.

Their home held 5 bedrooms and 4 baths. Each room was decorated nicely. Nori was unpacking her bags as Ignis watched her. She stopped and looked up at him "what?" She giggled curiously. Ignis walked over to her and picked her up before tossing her on the bed.

Nori began giggling as ignis crawled on top of her. "What do you say about christening the house?" He asked. He watched her face turn bright red before she nodded. Ignis smirked before capturing her lips with his.

To his surprise she kissed him back. When they broke apart Ignis smiled stroking her cheek gently. "Nori when I mark you as my mate it will hurt" He told her. He could see the blush on her cheeks "I understand" She told him.

He grinned as he pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed more deeply this time. Their tongues battling for dominance. He broke the kiss leaving Nori breathless. Her chest was slightly heaving. He began to undress her. Once she was fully naked she began to undress him.

Ignis stared at the newly exposed flesh he just uncovered. . He placed his hands on Her sides and began to work their way up to her breasts and began to massage them. He could hear her gasp. He bent down and kissed her lips hard as his hand expertly traveled down past her to the apex of her thighs. She moaned as she writhed against him.

Nori didnt know this would feel so amazing. Ignis began trailing kisses down her body only to stop at her neck. Ignis bared his sharp teeth and bit down hard making her yelp. No blood spilt but a black flame marking now appeared.

Nori felt it was her turn she bared her sharp teeth and bit him the same way as he did. She heard Ignis growl as she watched a white snowflake mark appeared. Ignis continued to tease her. "Please Ignis." She begged. Ignis groaned as he kissed his way back up her body before he entered her slowly.

Her nails dug into his back as pain shot through her after all it was her first time. He slowly began to pump in and out of her until she was used to given the ok his pace quickened the pleasure overriding the pain."Oh Ignis!" She yelled. She could feel her climax coming and figured Ignis was close too on account his pace quickened.

In a flash of white they moaned loudly as they climaxed together. Nori was gasping for air as he withdrew from her. He laid beside her stroking her cheek lovingly. The moon shown through the window making her white hair look silvery.

"How beautiful you are." ignis told her. Nori smiled lovingly at him "I love you Ignis." She said softly. Ignis smiled before giving her a kiss "and I love you my dear." He told her. Ignis pulled her close to him as she laid her head on his chest as sleep quickly claimed them.


End file.
